Pandora
by Miura Raichi
Summary: 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T menuju M mungkin? :V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manusia sekarang ini tak pernah percaya akan sebuah khayalan. Hanya ada realita dalam kehidupan, tapi percayakah kamu akan adanya kehidupan unik ketika kamu nekat untuk mencari tahu?

Dizaman ini, kalian hanya memfokuskan pada ponsel pintar kalian, memfokuskan pada hidup nyata kalian. Fokus pada sekolah, kuliah kalian di Universitas, pekerjaan kalian, kehidupan kalian dan bahkan tak memiliki rasa toleransi lagi pada sesama.

Tapi percayakah, kalau nenek moyang kalian menghadapi banyak kehidupan indah? Jauh lebih indah dan bermakna daripada hidup monoton kalian sekarang.

Baiklah, akan saya kalian ke sebuah Negeri, yang kita sebut…

 **Pandora…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandora, 566 SM.

Sebuah Negeri yang besar, dengan kekayaan dan keindahan alam yang melimpah ruah. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau negeri ini dulunya adalah negeri para Dewa biasa turun untuk bersantai ketika penat mengurusi masalah manusia dilangit.

Tak akan kau temukan kekurangan pada Negeri ini. Di Negeri Pandora yang besar ini, terdapat 2 buah kerajaan besar yang artinya menjadi 2 kota besar yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Cukup kau menggunakan kuda dengan kecepatan lambat selama setengah jam, kau bisa melihat kota sebelah.

2 kota besar dan yang paling maju di antara kota lainnya di Negeri Pandora.

Kota yang pertama adalah kota Niety. Kota yang terkenal dengan kekayaan kayu, pertambangan dan kehebatan para pandai besinya yang begitu cerdas dalam merangkai senjata yang kuat dan begitu menakjubkan.

Kota ini dipimpin oleh kerajaan King Arthur. Kerajaan King Arthur memiliki seorang penerus kerajaan. Seorang pangeran dengan umur 20 tahun bernama Kris. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa nama panjang Kris dan mengapa wajahnya nampak begitu oriental, namun desas-desus mengatakan, ia adalah anak dari selir raja Arthur karena sang ratu tak bisa memiliki anak akibat penyakit. Dan sang selir menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kris begitu cerdas. Ia sangat pandai membuat strategi dalam perang, pandai memanah, berkuda dan hebat dalam ilmu bela diri dan seni pedang. Sang raja sendiri, King Arthur XXIV begitu bangga memiliki penerus seperti Kris yang dapat dibanggakan.

Kris memiliki seorang pendamping setia. Anak dari keturunan pengikut kerajaan yang begitu setia. Pria Asia bernama Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang ia pandai membuat orang tertawa, kadang ia bisa sama diamnya seperti batu.

Keduanya tumbuh dari kecil, umur juga tak begitu jauh.

Lain pula Niety, lain pula kota kedua yang bernama Ardt.

Ardt adalah kota yang ada tak jauh dari lautan. Terkenal sekali dengan kehebatan para nelayannya dalam menangkap ikan. Ardt begitu handal dalam membuat alat peledak seperti bubuk mesiu, Ardt terkenal hebat dalam kesenian, pendidikannya begitu hebat dan Ardt juga terkenal penghasil minyak bumi yang hebat.

Tatanan kota Ardt lebih didominasi dengan keindahan karena King Jacob XXIII begitu mencintai seni dan keindahan. Kastil mewah milik King Jacob juga didominasi dengan keindahan. Sama halnya seperti King Arthur yang memiliki penerus seperti Kris, maka King Jacob memiliki penerus bernama Kai.

Kai adalah anak dari istri King Jacob. Awalnya, ibu Kai hanyalah seorang pelukis pribadi kerajaan dan seorang penyanyi kerajaan King Jacob. Namun, seiring jalan King Jacob menyukai Lily hingga akhirnya menikah dan memiliki anak bernama Kai.

Kai adalah seorang pria berumur 19 tahun. Masih sangat muda. Namun jangan remehkan ia. Ia pandai Martial Art, pandai ilmu pedang dan panah. Jangan ragukan ketangkasannya pada berkuda, ia sudah mengalahkan banyak para pemimpin pasukan King Jacob dalam lomba berkuda.

Kai juga memiliki bakat seni dari ibunya. Untuk wajah, jangan ragukan Kai. kulitnya eksotis, kulit yang begitu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Selain cerdas, ia pandai dalam berbicara sehingga meskipun ia berniat menyindirmu, kata-katanya justru membuaimu.

Pada tahun sebelum Kai lahir, kedua kerajaan ini berperang karena keserakahan dan kesombongan ingin menjadi nomer satu.

Namun, semua berubah ketika ramalan seorang tua bernama Nana menyadarkan kedua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya pada tahun 564 SM, kedua kerajaan berdamai hingga bekerja sama. Bahkan, kedua kerajaan menjalin persahabatan erat. Tak jarang warga Niety belajar ke kota Ardt, tak jarang kota Ardt membeli kayu dan hasil bumi dari Niety.

.

.

.

 **Niety, 566 SM.**

Kris nampak tengah sedang membaca buku di taman belakang istananya. Beberapa kali semilir angin lembut menerpa rambutnya. Membuat kesejukan tersendiri.

"Pangeran.." panggil sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang bersama dengan 2 orang pelayan istana. Pelayan itu membawakan cemilan untuk Kris.

"Sudah aku bilang denganmu Chanyeol, umur kita tak jauh. Kau sudah lebih dari sahabatku. Kau sudah seperti saudaraku, jangan panggil aku pangeran. Aku risih seperti itu, perlakukan aku seperti biasa." Ujar Kris lalu menutup bukunya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menatap kedua maid itu untuk segera meletakkan kudapan yang dibuat oleh koki kerajaan dan segera pergi. Chanyeol segera duduk dibangku lain, bersebrangan dengan Kris.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kris. Apalagi didepan para pelayan istana dan kedua orangtuamu.. kau mau aku dipecat dan dikuliahkan tentang etika? Aku sudah kenyang dengan hal-hal berbau etika." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda. Kris terkekeh kecil. Kris menatap langit biru yang tenang pagi ini.

"Tenang sekali…" desis Kris. Chanyeol melirik.

"Jadi kau ingin tidak tenang? Pergilah ke hutan hitam yang dihuni suku kanibal, cobalah bertahan hidup disana dengan keterbatasan, apa kau berani?" tantang Chanyeol. Kris berdecak kecil.

"Kau ini sepertinya bukan saudaraku, tapi musuh dalam selimut." Jawab Kris yang pada akhirnya sukses membuat keduanya terkekeh. "Tapi menarik juga..apa kau yakin masih ada para Kanibal? Bukannya King Jacob yang pertama sudah memusnahkan para Kanibal?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol melirik dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kris, kau ingat kata-kata 'perhatikan debu di sela lemari'? artinya, kalau ingin bersihkan jangan asal bersihkan. Bukan tidak mungkin masih ada dari suku itu yang selamat. Malah mungkin saja berkembang biak, kan? Aku sering mendengar banyak pelancong yang hilang di hutan hitam." Cerita Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol setengah serius.

"Hilang?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Hilang, seolah ditelan bumi. Tak ada jejak, bahkan hingga tas, senjata dan sebagainya hilang. Bukankah cukup mengerikan? Bisa jadi suku kanibal itu masih ada, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. King mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin. Tapi kau dapat cerita itu darimana?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Aku mendapatkannya ketika sedang berjalan-jalan dikota. Ketika aku membeli sepotong roti, aku mendengar para pandai besi yang sedang istirahat mengobrol hingga aku tertarik dan bergabung untuk mengobrol. Kadang-kadang, kalau kau keluar dan berbaur kau akan mendapatkan informasi yang berharga." Jawab Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, kau beruntung harus pegi tanpa dikawal. Apa aku kurang kuat hingga harus dikawal?" desis Kris dengan nada suara tenangnya. Chanyeol melirik. Kris sangat kuat. Chanyeol akui, kalaupun ia harus memimpin istananya sekarang, ia bisa lakukan. Kris cerdas, ia sangat cakap. Kris juga sangat pandai dalam ilmu pedang, memanah, strategi dan lainnya. Apa yang kurang?

King Arthur hanya sangat melindungi Kris. Ia benar-benar sangat menjaga sang telur emas yang akan menjadi penggantinya. Karena itu, meski Kris sangat hebat, perlindungan selalu mengelilinginya. Chanyeol mengerti, Kris adalah satu-satunya keturunan dan satu-satunya penerus. King Arthur sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain dengan cinta dan memiliki penerus. Ia sudah sangat puas dengan Kris dan tak berniat memiliki keturunan lagi.

"Hey, aku memiliki seorang adik dari keluargaku yang jauh. Katakanlah dia cenayang, ia bisa sedikit menyenangkan hatimu. Kau bisa layangkan beberapa pertanyaan..seperti apa jodohmu, misalnya?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Kris melirik. Cenayang, ya? Ah, kebanyakan menyebutnya adalah perama. Hanya saja, cenayang kebanyakan tak melakukan hal-hal mistis. Cenayangpun kebanyakan adalah murni kemampuan dari lahir atau kemampuannya yang aktif setelah beberapa tahun hidup didunia.

"Menarik sebenarnya, kapan ia akan datang? Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Namanya Luna, ia akan datang tengah hari nanti di istana. Karena perjalanan cukup jauh. Aku akan menjemputnya satu jam sebelumnya, kau hanya harus menunggu. Tunggu saja sore nanti di sini, siang ini ia memiliki beberapa urusan dengan kerajaan dan aku. Besoknya, ia akan pulang." Ujar Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk mengerti dan menikmati kudapannya.

.

.

.

Kris nampak tengah makan siang bersama keluarganya. King Arthur nampak sedang serius menikmati makanan yang telah disajikan. Sang Ratu, Anna nampak memandang Kris. Ia tersenyum.

"Kris, kau sudah dewasa, tidakkah terpikir untuk mencari pendamping?" tanya sang Ratu. Wajahnya begitu lembut dan cantik. Matanya sayu dan lembut. Banyak yang mengatakan, Kris adalah anak adopsi. Anak dari selir, tapi Kris tak begitu memusingkannya. Karena dari kecil, sang ratulah yang merawat dirinya.

"Aku belum terpikirkan untuk sejauh itu, Ibu. Aku masih memikirkan untuk mengembangkan kemampuanku agar kedepan aku bisa menggantikan Ayah ketika Ayah sudah saatnya diganti." Jawaban Kris membuat King Arthur tersenyum.

"Ibumu benar Kris, aku rasa tidak salah sesekali kau melirik. Apa aku perlu mengenalkanmu pada para putri kerajaan disetiap tempat?" tawar atau sebenarnya lebih tepat bujuk sang raja. Kris berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas makan siangnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ayah, aku benar-benar belum memikirkannya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan mati hanya karena aku tidak memiliki calon sekarang…baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol." Kris bangkit setelah menegak minumannya dan pergi menjauh. Sang ratu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung tegap anaknya.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala, Sayang.." ujar Sang Ratu. Sang Raja hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Hingga kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku tetap bangga padanya. Dia akan menjadi penggantiku yang sempurna." Ucap King Arthur. Anna mengangguk. Senyum lemah terukir diwajah cantik itu namun berusaha ditelan dengan mengunyah sarapan sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Pendek? Iya emang sengaja :"V #flakk

Cuma buat pengenalan dulu, hoho~ *_* next chap kerajaan Ardt dan sedikit-sedikit konflik akan muncul :"V

Entah kenapa mungkin pengaruh terlalu senang mainin Empire di Laptop, ide ini semakin kuat :"V wkwkwkwk

Well, review please? ^^

Sign,

Raichi


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T menuju M mungkin? :V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ardt, 566 SM.**

Mata itu menatap tajam sebuah objek dengan jarak sekitar 20 meter darinya. Absnya mengejang dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Tangan itu dengan lihai melepaskan busur panah yang ditarik sekuat mungkin dan penuh dengan tenaga.

Dan anak panah yang melaju cepat dengan sukses mendarat di bagian tengah papan objek. Suara tepukan tangan mulai terdengar riuh, bahkan diiringi dengan pujian-pujian dari mulut yang menonton.

Pria dengan kulit eksotis itu menyeringai sedikit.

"Tambahkan jaraknya menjadi 25 meter." Ujar pria berkulit eksotis itu. Pria dengan pakaian prajurit kerajaan Ardt mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menambahkan jaraknya.

Kai –pria itu- kembali mengambil anak panahnya. Abs miliknya kembali mengejang, dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Sekali lagi, anak panah yang dilepas kembali mendapat pujian.

Pria dengan nama Kai itu kembali menyeringai. Tapi tidak, ia belum bisa puas. Targetnya adalah mencapai 50 meter. Kemarin, ia sempat gagal di jarak 25 meter karena ia sedikit pusing mendengar banyak jeritan wanita yang terlalu memuji dirinya.

" _Young Master_ …" panggil sebuah suara. Kai melirik dan menemukan seorang pria dengan sepasang mata berwarna perak menatapnya.

"Ah..ada apa Henry?" tanya Kai dengan cuek sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Pria dengan rambut blonde dan mata eksotis berwarna perak itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ada sebuah pesan dari Niety, aku rasa dari Pangeran Kris." ujar Henry dengan senyum kecilnya. Kai mendekat dan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Kai membuka pesan itu. Sepertinya hanya pesan singkat.

 _ **Kai, aku ada hal menarik disini. Cenayang, kau tahu 'kan? Datanglah. Aku tunggu 1 jam dari sekarang. Dia adalah saudara tangan kananku dan dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.**_

 _ **-Kris**_

Kai sedikit tertarik juga. Cenayang adalah hal yang unik di Pandora. Tidak banyak cenayang di negeri ini. Kalau benar dia adalah cenayang dari saudara tangan kanannya, sudah pasti dia cenayang murni yang tidak mengikat perjanjian dengan kekuatan hitam agar menjadi penyihir yang kuat.

"Henry, siapkan pasukan dan kudaku. Aku akan ke Niety. Tunggu aku 20 menit lagi." perintah Kai. Henry mengangguk mengerti dan segera melaksanakan perintah dari Kai.

Kai adalah sosok pangeran yang sangat eksotis sekali. Dia memiliki kulit kecokelatan, rambut cokelat gelap, sepasang iris mata berwarna hijau gelap yang sepertinya bercampur dengan cokelat terang. Matanya sangat unik, karena King Jacob memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang sementara ibunya memiliki mata berwarna cokelat terang. rambut cokelat gelap Kai adalah keturunan dari ibunya. Dan kulit cokelat miliknya selain dari ibunya, juga dari hasilnya berlatih dibawah sinar matahari.

Kai segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk segera berganti pakaian, para pelayan bahkan juga agak kerepotan mengekor Kai karena Kai memiliki lari yang cukup cepat. Ditambah lagi, Kastil King Jacob sangat besar, otomatis semakin harus mengeluarkan tenaga.

Didepannya, Kai berpapasan dengan sang ibu yang sepertinya sedang kedatangan tamu yang akan membantunya membuatkan gaun baru untuk pesta ulang tahun King Jacob 2 minggu lagi.

"Kai, kau akan kemana? Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Lihat para pelayanmu, mereka kelelahan. Santailah sedikit." Tegur ibunya yang sebenarnya kasihan melihat para pelayan yang sepertinya sungguh lelah mengikuti Kai yang berlari tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Maaf Mom, aku adalah tipe yang sangat menghargai waktu. Aku akan ke Niety. Kris memiliki sesuatu yang menarik." Ujar Kai lalu langsung mengecup pipi ibunya dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Ibu Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Anda sangat beruntung, Ratu. Anakmu sangat manis sekali bersikap padamu." Puji sang penjahit yang sepertinya kagum pada keluarga sang Ratu dari Ardt. Keduanya tertawa dan sang penjahit mulai mengukur tubuh sang ratu.

.

.

.

Kai bersama pasukannya mulai memasuki kerajaan Niety. Rumah dengan arsiteksur sederhana namun menenangkan dan elegan adalah dominasi dari Niety. Niety adalah kota yang sebenarnya tidak suka bermegah-megahan meski memiliki kekayaan alam yang sangat melimpah.

Beberapa gadis mulai menahan nafas melihat Kai dengan balutan pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam. Kai sungguh sangat tenang ketika mulai masuk kedalam kastil Niety. Disana, mereka disambut dengan tangan kanan Kris, Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Kai. Silahkan lewat sini, anda lebih cepat 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tenang miliknya. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, aku adalah tipe yang sangat menghargai waktu.." balas Kai. Kai dan Henry mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawa keduanya pada taman dari kerajaan Niety. Sang Ratu yang adalah ibu Kris sanga mencintai keindahan dan tumbuhan. Jangan heran bila melihat kerajaan dari Niety yang sungguh penuh dihiasi taman dengan pepohonan yang sudah ditata dan dirawat.

Ditengah taman itu, ada sebuah tempat santai yang dilindungi dengan atap agar cuaca panas ataupun hujan tidak mengganggu acara disana. Disana, sudah ada Kris yang duduk dengan tenang pada bangku dengan meja yang sepertinya terbuat dari batang pohon yang besar dan dengan umur yang sangat tua berbentuk bundar. Ada 5 bangku disana yang mengelilingi meja pohon itu.

"Hey Kris." panggil Kai santai. Kris melirik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, aku sudah menunggumu." Balas Kris. Kai duduk dengan santai disamping Kris. Para maid dengan gesit langsung menyiapkan teh dan kudapan untuk dinikmati. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memerintahkan untuk selanjutnya biarkan Chanyeol yang melakukan. Henry juga mulai meletakkan teh untuk tuannya.

Tak lama, seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu berwajah khas Asia sedikit oriental mirip Chanyeol. Wajahnya manis dengan rambut pirang sebahu miliknya. Ia memberi sedikit salam penghormatan dan duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Luna." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Kris mengangguk. Luna tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"Kalian memiliki jalan yang sangat luar biasa dan sangat hebat..lebih dari takdir manapun." Ujar Luna yang menatap wajah Kris dan Kai yang sepertinya agak kaget ketika melihat keduanya. Kai sedikit tertarik. Luna masih diam sejenak.

"Jodoh kalian…sepertinya bukan dari Pandora..dari sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Pandora…" keduanya kaget bukan main. Jauh dari Pandora?

"Maksudmu…apa? Jauh dari Pandora? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Kai sedikit tidak percaya. Luna mengangguk.

"Di wajah kalian tertulis…jodoh kalian bukan dari Pandora, tapi takdir luar biasa sudah menunggu kalian. Kalian yang ada disini…akan terlibat sebuah takdir yang luar biasa yang tak akan pernah kalian bayangkan… dan menikahi siapapun, kalian akan gagal kecuali dengan jodoh kalian…" Luna mulai bercerita. Kris yang mulai tertarik kali ini.

"Takdir yang seperti apa?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku bukan cenayang yang mengikat diri dengan kekuatan hitam.." Luna meminta maaf pada Kris. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Sial, dia berhasil dibuat penasaran dengan saudara Chanyeol. Luna tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa berikan tangan kanan kalian yang ada disini..? termasuk kedua tangan pendamping kalian berdua…" ujar Luna dengan nada sopan. Meski bingung, tapi mereka tetap melakukan permintaan Luna. Dimulai dari Chanyeol.

"Kakak…jodohmu sama seperti yang lainnya..bukan dari Pandora..dia sangat cantik…matanya mungil namun seolah menyinari hati siapapun..jemari lentiknya sepertinya selalu untuk bermain dengan hewan-hewan manis didalam sebuah hutan…" air wajah Luna serius, namun ringan ketika melihat seperti apa jodoh Chanyeol. Sial, wajahnya samar. Luna tersenyum kecil.

Luna berpindah pada Henry. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik…" Puji Luna. Henry terkekeh kecil. Henry sepertinya sudah biasa mendapat pujian cantik daripada tampan. "Jodohmu…dia juga bukan dari Pandora..dia sepertinya sama denganku, juga seorang cenayang. Dia tengah menunggumu sekarang, dan dia menyadari kalau aku sedang meramalmu.." ujar Luna dengan senyum lembutnya. Henry berdebar tidak karuan. "Ditanganmu dan wajahmu tertulis, kau akan melihat bulan ketika bertemu dengannya…" lanjut Luna kemudian.

Luna kini menuju Kai dan Kris yang terdiam mendengar ramalan Luna. Kai yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk diramal.

"Nasibmu sungguh luar biasa, Pangeran….kau dan Pangeran Kris akan berada dalam sebuah petualangan luar biasa dalam sejarah kedua belah pihak kerajaan. Jodohmu…dia bukan dari Pandora…dia berasal..ah tidak..dia tinggal dibalik rerimbunan hutan yang jauh dari Pandora..dia sangat indah..suaranya sangat indah. Suara yang akan menenangkan hati siapapun ketika mendengarnya. Mata besarnya akan menyihirmu meski dia adalah seorang yang polos dan tak pernah dijamah oleh kejahatan atau liarnya nafsu…kau akan langsung jatuh hati ketika bertemu dengannya.." ujar Luna dengan debaran kuat didadanya ketika merasakan seperti apa jodoh Kai. Kai merasa sangat semangat sekali. Ia bahkan bergetar meski wajahnya tenang.

Luna tersenyum kecil, dia membaca tangan dan wajah Kris.

"Jodohmu juga sama seperti Pangeran Kai..bukan dari Pandora…dia tinggal dibalik rerimbunan hutan lebat yang dipenuhi keindahan..jauh dari Pandora. Jodohmu dan Jodoh Pangeran Kai sebenarnya tidak saling berjauhan…dia akan seolah menyihirmu dengan keindahan sekitarnya yang seolah diciptakan untuknya… dia dipeluk oleh kepolosan dan hati penyayang.." ujar Luna dengan senyum manisnya. Kris berusaha menahan agar wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian akan bertemu jodoh kalian, tapi percayalah, kalian akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjelaskan detil, aku punya batasan, dan batasan itu tidak bisa aku langgar.." Ujar Luna dengan nada serius. Henry sepertinya diam dengan penuh pikiran.

"Maaf…tapi aku sedikit ganjil…penjelasanmu..ehm..apa jangan-jangan jodoh kami semua adalah lelaki..?" tanya Henry berusaha sopan. Wajah Luna sedikit memerah.

"Ehm..ya..jodoh kalian semua adalah..lelaki…" Jawab Luna malu-malu. Sukses jawabannya membuat Kai yang sedang menenangkan diri dengan meminum teh justru tersedak.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin aku akan melanjutkan keturunan Kerajaan kalau aku menikahi pria?!" tanya Kai dengan nada amarah. Luna berwajah takut.

"Maafkan saya Pangeran..Saya hanya meramal kalian.."

"Luna…apa kau serius?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius. Luna menatap ke mata kakak lelakinya itu.

"Ya…tapi, meski kalian menikahi pria…anehnya kalian tetap memiliki keturunan…kecuali Tuan Henry..dialah yang akan memiliki..ehm..bagaimana aku mengatakannya..?" Luna sepertinya mulai takut dan bingung bagaimana melanjutkan ucapannya. Lain dengan Henry yang sudah diambang batas rasa penasarannya. Dia sedikit cemas dan khawatir mendengar ramalannya.

"Maksudmu dia akan melahirkan?" tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Luna mengangguk takut-takut. Henry mulai memijat pelipisnya. Demi Tuhan, meski dia selalu dipuji cantik, dia bukan berarti ingin melahirkan. Dia lelaki tulen dan dialah yang akan menghamili, bukan dihamili. Sialan.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan-Tuan..seperti yang saya bilang…saya hanya cenayang yang tidak mengikat diri dengan kekuatan hitam..bisa jadi ramalanku soal jodoh kalian semua adalah lelaki itu salah..maafkan saya..saya permisi dulu.." Luna segera bangkit dan kabur. Urusannya sudah selesai, dia terlalu takut ketika langsung menghadapi kemarahan Kai.

Lalu kemudian, hening melingkupi seluruh yang ada disana.

"Kris..dia bercanda, kan?" tanya Kai. Kris memijat pelipisnya dan menggeleng tanda ia juga tak tahu.

.

.

.

Malam mulai meraja di Pandora. Membiarkan langit dihiasi triliunan bintang dan bulan nampak lebih bersinar daripada biasanya.

Kai dan pasukannya dijamu untuk makan malam disini. Persahabatan antara kedua belah pihak kerajaan sudah sangat erat. Kai sepertinya tengah beristirahat di kamar tamu sebelum makan malam siap. Henry tengah menatapi bulan. Debaran itu terasa hangat.

"Henry, kau masih terpikir dengan ramalan Luna?" tanya Kai. Henry menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Ya…meski aku tidak begitu suka ramalanku, tapi aku penasaran..entah mengapa setelah diramal dengan bocah cenayang itu, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat dan semangat…" ucap Henry. Dia mendekati meja kecil berisi racikan teh dan menyeduhkan teh untuk Pangeran Ardt.

Kai melirik bulan.

"Hn…aku juga sudah sangat penasaran. Karena sejujurnya, aku sering bermimpi tentang seorang pria bermata besar yang menarik hatiku..sialnya, aku tidak tahu nasib besar apa yang menungguku…" ucapan Kai membuat Henry tersenyum. Henry meletakkan teh untuk Kai dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sepertinya calon Raja Ardt sudah penasaran, hm?" keduanya terkekeh. Kai menyeruput minuman yang dibuat dengan Henry dan berusaha menenangkan debaran dan gejolak didadanya.

Malam ini entah mengapa, suasananya terlalu tenang…sedikit tidak baik. Kalau terlalu tenang, biasanya akan ada masa-

Tok..! Tok..! Tok..!

Henry menoleh pada pintu. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang maid yang entah mengapa berair wajah cemas.

"Pa..Pangeran..Kai..kedua orangtua anda ada dibawah..si..situasi gawat darurat.." ucapan maid itu berusaha tenang. Kai segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar tamunya.

Dia dan Henry berlari menuju lantai bawah dan langsung berlari menuju lantai utama. Dan benar, disana dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya bersama seorang wanita yang umurnya sekitar 30 tahun.

"Mom, Dad! Ada apa?!" tanya Kai setibanya disana. King Jacob sepertinya sangat cemas.

"Ayolah nak, kita harus segera menuju ruang baca milik King Arthur." Ayahnya sepertinya sedang tidak mau membalas pertanyaan Kai. Ditangannya, ada selembar kertas yang sepertinya digenggam sangat erat.

Ada apa..?

.

.

.

Ruangan baca itu tidak begitu besar, ukurannya pas bila ada setidaknya 10 orang duduk santai disana. Dengan banyak sofa yang membentuk huruf U, sebuah karpet bulu dan didepan sofa itu ada perapian hangat. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna kayu sedikit gelap.

Disana, kedua keluarga raja itu mulai duduk disofa dan sang wanita duduk dikarpet dengan menunduk dalam memberikan penghormatan. Ia kembali bangkit dari posisi sujud dan duduk dihadapan kedua kerajaan.

"Para Raja..maafkan atas kelancanganku…tapi aku mendapat sebuah ramalan besar..bersamaan dengan dikirimnya surat ancaman dari seorang penyihir besar dari Negeri yang jauh…dia iri pada kedua belah pihak kerajaan. Nama penyihir ini adalah Dante. Dante adalah penyihir yang mengikat dirinya dengan kekuatan hitam…dia jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih jahat dan kekuatannya tidak akan pernah bisa kalian bayangkan…" ujar wanita itu.

"Rose, apa yang diinginkan oleh Dante?" tanya sang ratu Ardt. Rose –penyihir itu- diam sejenak.

"Kehancuran Ardt dan Niety…dan terbunuhnya kedua pangeran penerus tunggal kerajaan…" jawab Rose dengan wajah serius. King Arthur dan King Jacob mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kita memiliki bala tentara dan kehebatan peralatan perang, aku tidak ingin kabur!" ujar King Jacob. Rose menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf Rajaku…tapi, pasukan Dante lebih kuat. Pasukannya bukan manusia..tapi pasukan milik Pangeran Iblis bernama Verrin… Pangeran Verrin ini sepertinya dijanjikan untuk menguasai Pandora..agar menjadi Negeri para Iblis… sementara Dante…sepertinya dijanjikan oleh kekuasaan dan kekuatan." Ucapan Rose sukses membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Rose?" tanya Kris dengan nada tenang.

"Kedua Pangeran harus pergi mau tidak mau..kalian harus pergi menuju sebuah Negeri jauh di ujung lautan…Negeri yang diterangi oleh siraman sebuah bintang berwarna tosca…Negeri itu tak memiliki nama, namun memiliki sebuah suku yang sangat ramah dan kuat..suku itu bernama Oadtz..disana, temuilah seorang tua bernama Kiefl…dia akan membantu kalian menemukan cara agar perang dapat dilawan…karena Kiefl adalah Cenayang yang mengikat dan mengabdikan dirinya dengan kekuatan yang dipenuhi cahaya…" jelas Rose.

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua Pangeran tetap disini…?" tanya King Arthur. Rose sedikit takut.

"Aku melihat…kedua kepala pangeran digantung sebagai perhiasan tempat duduk Pangeran Verrin.." jawab Rose takut-takut. King Arthur dan King Jacob terdiam tersulut emosi. Sementara kedua Ratu sepertinya sibuk dengan perasaan takutnya.

"Jacob…kapan agar kedua anak kita bisa pergi..?" tanya sang Raja Arthur. Jacob menatap serius.

"Ketika air pasang..sekitar 35 menit dari sekarang…anak kita..bisa pergi. Aku akan memberikan sebuah kapal besar beserta awak dan persediaan makanan…" ujar Jacob. Arthur mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku juga akan memberikan persediaan makanan dan kepingan logam emas kalau dibutuhkan..kita harus berkemas sekarang. Chanyeol, siapkan 20 pasukan elite untuk ikut bersama Pangeran. Kita akan berangkat menuju Ardt 10 menit dari sekarang!" perintah King Arthur. Chanyeol menunduk dan segera berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Henry, suruh pasukan diluar istana untuk segera bersiap. Sesampainya di Ardt, siapkan juga 20 pasukan elite. Kau dan Chanyeol aku percaya sebagai kapten untuk misi ini." Ujar King Jacob. Henry segera mengerti dan langsung pergi setelah memberikan bungkuk hormat.

Rose terdiam sejenak.

"Kalian harus cepat..karena sepertinya pasukan Verrin…-"

Rose seketika mengeluarkan pisau dan langsung menebas seekor gagak hitam di jendela milik sang raja. "Salah satu mata-mata Verrin berhasil aku bunuh! Aku mohon agar kalian harus cepat!" mohon sang Peramal itu.

Kedua pangeran itu segera bangkit menuju kuda keduanya dirawat. Saat kedua pangeran itu menuju tempat kuda mereka, Luna adik Chanyeol terlihat sedang memberikan wortel pada kedua kuda mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris.

"Inilah takdir kalian..kalau boleh, bisakah aku ikut? Aku entah mengapa juga memiliki tanggung jawab pada kalian yang sudah aku ramal.." ujar Luna. Kris tidak bisa berpikir panjang.

"Baiklah, kau naiklah dibelakangku. Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Kai!" ujar Kris. Kai segera mempersiapkan kudanya.

"Ck, aku mengerti tanpa kau beritahu Kris." ujar Kai. Setelah kuda keduanya siap, keduanya segera naik. Luna dengan gesit naik kebelakang Kris. Keduanya segera berlari menuju halaman utama dimana seluruh pasukan sudah bersiap. Disana, Henry dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Henry. Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin menanyai Luna harus menahan diri dulu. Mereka harus cepat. Dibelakang mereka, ada sekitar 20 pasukan elite dari kerajaan Niety. Para Raja juga sudah berada didalam kereta kuda. Dan dengan dipecutnya kuda Kris dan Kai, sudah menjadi tanda perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Kris sedang mempersiapkan pedang dan busurnya. Chanyeol berinisiatif membawakannya. Kapal milik kerajaan Ardt sudah siap.

"Kris, Luna benar…inilah takdir yang sedang terjadi pada kita…" ujar Chanyeol. Kris menoleh dan mengangguk. Semua persiapan sudah siap. Ibu Kris mendekati Kris.

"Hati-hatilah…aku percaya padamu, Kris.." ujar Ibu Kris. Kris mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya erat. Ia tak begitu peduli meski ia adalah anak kandung ibunya atau bukan, tapi ibunya lah yang sudah melimpahkan segala kasih sayang dari dirinya kecil. Ibunya nampak melepaskan kalungnya.

"Aku yakin..kau akan membutuhkan ini…" ujar ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kalung dengan batu kecil berwarna sehitam malam. King Arthur mendekati Kris.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, My Son.." ujar sang raja yang langsung memeluk Kris. tak lama, hanya sebuah pelukan ringan dari sang ayah.

Kris dan Chanyeol segera naik ke kapal itu. Henry mengangguk.

"BENTANGKAN SELURUH LAYAR! KITA AKAN MELAJU DENGAN KEKUATAN PENUH!" teriak Henry pada awak kapal yang sudah disediakan.

Kapal itu mulai berjalan. Tiupan angin membawa kapal itu menuju takdir kedua pangeran dari kerajaan yang berbeda. Luna nampak menatap kompas ditangannya dan sebuah kartu ditangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya…kebaikan masih berpihak pada kita malam ini.." ujar Luna dengan senyumnya ketika kapal itu menjauhi Ardt.

.

.

.

TBC

Wkwkwkwk~ selesai chapter 2. Keseringan main game Empire bikin imajinasi makin menyenangkan juga :'v sayang sering kalah setiap bikin scenario sendiri di Empire #bukaib

Oke~ mind to review?

Dan selamat Idul Fitri ya, mohon maaf kalau Rai punya salah para readers.

Baik dalam bentuk ngerjain atau apapun. Karena sesungguhnya, Rai hanyalah manusia biasa… #eaaaabisabisaa

Sekali lagi, mind to review? ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T menuju M mungkin? :V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinat terang, cuaca yang terang membuat langit menjadi biru bersih tak berawan. Aroma lautan, burung-burung, suara ombak, menjadi penyambut pagi Kris.

Kris sedang menatap langit biru yang entah mengapa tidak pernah ia nikmati di Niety. Kris bangkit dan keluar dari kabin miliknya. Angin laut membawa kapal milik kerajaan Ardt. Kai terlihat sedang duduk menghadap ke laut. Matanya tajam dan awas.

"Selamat pagi, Kris." Kris menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah bercengkrama dengan awak kapal. Henry terlihat mengobrol dengan Luna.

"Hm.." hanya sebuah respon kecil dari Kris. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris. membuat perhatian Kris tertuju pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, ayo. Berbaulah dengan awak kapal, kau jarang mengobrol, kan?" Kris diam menimbang-nimbang saran Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti saran dari Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran Kris." sapa salah seorang awak. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kris duduk dan mulai terhanyut oleh obrolan awak-awak kapal.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian pernah ada yang berlayar?" tanya Chanyeol, seorang pria bermata biru mengangguk.

"Ya, Tuan Chanyeol. Aku pernah berlayar dan menjadi seorang pelaut sebelum menjadi abdi pada King Jacob." Chanyeol sedikit tertarik. Matanya menyelami mata pria yang baru saja berujar.

"Aku bukan orang yang pernah berlayar, berlayarpun tidak lama. Menurutmu, tantangan seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi?" tanya Kris kali ini. Pria itu meminum segelas airnya dan menatap laut.

"Laut adalah hal paling misterius di dunia, Pangeran. Tidak ada yang tahu misteri Laut, Tapi percayalah, aku pernah mengalami hal-hal buruk." Ujar pria itu. Kris menatap serius, tertarik dengan hal yang ia baru dengar. "Saat kecil, aku pernah berlayar ke tengah laut bersama kapal nelayan. Saat itu, kami tidak tinggal di Niety ataupun Ardt. Kami menetap di pinggiran laut Pandora. Karena nenek ayahku lah, aku bisa tinggal di Ardt. Kalian percaya tentang makhluk yang disebut Mermaid?" pancing pria itu. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Aku pernah mendengar mereka, wanita yang cantik jelita. Kecantikannya bahkan dikatakan bagai seorang Dewi." Salah satu menyahut. Pria dengan rambut hitam. Pria pirang itu mengangguk.

"Ya, dan aku pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari Mermaid itu. Kecantikannya sungguh diluar akal sehat, ketika kalian menatap matanya kalian seolah melihat butiran bintang yang berkilauan. Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya putih. rambutnya panjang dan indah. Suara nyanyian mereka begitu indah, tapi ada yang harus kalian perhatikan." Pria itu meneguk salivanya. Entah bagaimana, awak kapal yang tadinya sibuk kini mulai mendengarkan pria itu.

"Ayolah Joseph, jangan berhenti." Pria bernama Joseph itu menghirup nafas sejenak.

"Salah satu temanku, Jonas mati akibat terpesona oleh Mermaid itu. Saat itu, kami harus berhenti sebentar untuk menaikkan jaring ikan yang kami ambil. Tak jauh dari tempat kami, ada bebatuan karang besar ditengah lautan. Disana, Jonas melihat salah satu mermaid itu. Jonas dan aku awalnya tidak tertarik, namun akhirnya Mermaid itu mulai bernyanyi. Entah mungkin saat itu aku beruntung, aku tidak terperdaya oleh nyanyian Mermaid itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jonas. Sepertinya, mermaid itu memang sudah merencanakan untuk memangsa salah satu dari kami. Buktinya, ia tahu lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan oleh Jonas bila sedang bosan. Jonas seolah tersihir dan jatuh dari kapal, ia berenang dan mendekati mermaid itu. Dan selanjutnya, mermaid itu menenggelamkan Jonas.." Joseph berwajah keruh ketika mengingat kematian sahabatnya itu. Semua yang mendengarkan mulai terdiam.

"Jadi…Mermaid itu menggunakan semacam sihir pada suaranya?" tanya Chanyeol. Joseph mengangguk.

"Aku sarankan, selama pelayaran jangan pernah bernyanyi, selama di atas air jangan pernah bernyanyi ataupun bersenandung. Karena sejauh apapun kita, Mermaid itu akan datang bersama saudara-saudaranya untuk makan." Joseph mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik soal mermaid tapi…" semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Kai nampak menyeringai kecil dengan 2 pedang ditangannya. Matanya menatap Kris. "Kris, aku rasa kita harus berolahraga sedikit." Kai melempar pedang itu pada Kris. Kris menerimanya dan menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan sedikit merenggangkan ototnya. Seluruh awak mulai riuh dan bersemangat.

Kris berhadapan dengan Kai. Tubuhnya dalam posisi siap. Kai memulai duluan dan ditangkis oleh Kris. Suara riuh para awak kapal mulai terdengar. Setiap tangkisan dan serangan selalu mendapat respon yang riuh dari yang menonton.

Kris mulai menyerang Kai, Kai dengan sigap langsung menghindar dan dengan cepat langsung menyerang Kris. Kris menyeringai senang. Ini yang ia tunggu, sedikit tantangan. Di kerajaannya, tidak ada para ahli pedang yang ingin bertarung dengannya karena selalu kalah. Kai juga sepertinya senang mendapat lawan yang kurang lebih setimpal.

Pertarungan keduanya di akhiri dengan keduanya yang saling menyerang namun terhenti karena pedang Kris ada tepat di depan dada Kai, bersiap untuk menikamnya dan pedang Kai berada dekat dengan leher Kris. Keduanya saling menyeringai senang.

Semua awak dengan semangat saling bertepuk tangan. Beberapa bahkan bersorak karena menonton duel antara kedua pangeran dari dua kubu kerajaan yang sekarang akur, malah seperti sahabat.

Luna tersenyum kecil menatap tontonan yang baru saja ia lihat. Persis ramalannya, tidak ada yang menang dan kalah. Kedua kerajaan ini seimbang.

Ramalan yang membuat kedua kubu ini menjadi sahabat adalah, akan adanya bencana besar bila kedua kerajaan tidak menjalin persahabatan. Dan ditambah lagi, sepertinya memang kedua kubu ini tidak akan pernah ada yang menang ataupun kalah.

Matanya menerawang lautan. Gemuruh ombak menjadi musik penenang bagi Luna. Aroma angin laut tercium, dan rambutnya yang digerai tertiup angin lembut. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap suatu objek yang berenang tidak jauh dari kapal ini, dan sepertinya mengikuti. Luna berjalan pelan mendekati pembatas.

Mermaid! Tapi…sedikit berbeda. Mermaid ini bertubuh biru seluruhnya, berambut cokelat gelap dan sisiknya seolah bagai kristal ditimpa cahaya yang berkilauan.

Mermaid itu menatap Luna dan tersenyum. Ia menunjuk arah barat, Luna menatap tidak mengerti. Mermaid itu kemudian menunjuk langit yang bersih tanpa awan.

"Apa..?" Luna tidak bisa bertanya dengan nada yang kencang, ia khawatir mengganggu para awak. Mermaid itu tersenyum misterius dan masuk ke dalam air kembali. Luna mulai berwajah keruh. Pikirannya berkumpul menjadi seperti kepalan asap.

"Ada apa, Luna?" Chanyeol menghancurkan pikirannya. Luna menoleh dan tersenyum getir.

"Err…tidak..aku hanya-"

"Memikirkan apa yang berusaha disampaikan Mermaid tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata Luna membelak. Wajah Chanyeol kelewat tenang untuk orang yang baru saja mendapatkan cerita buruk tentang Mermaid.

"Um..ya..apa maksudnya ia menunjuk barat dan langit? Apa kau punya ide?" tanya Luna. Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Entah ini baru pemikiran saja atau bukan…tapi menurutku, Mermaid se langka itu menunjukkan sesuatu..apa ini ada hubungannya tentang pelarian kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Luna nampak berpikir kali ini. Bisa jadi, Luna juga sedikit khawatir. Ia tidak bisa meramal bagaimana perjalanan ini.

"ADA SURAT DARI KERAJAAN NIETY…!" salah seorang awak berteriak. Chanyeol langsung tersadar dan berlari mendekati awak yang berteriak itu. Ada seekor elang yang sepertinya tengah diberi sedikit makanan. Chanyeol membuka gulungan surat kecil di kakinya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir yang tak bisa disembunyikan.. Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Pangeran Kris dan Kai untuk saat ini aman, kerajaan sedang berusaha melawan. Kedua kerajaan akan kabur menuju barat, kita diharapkan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Meski melawan, tapi memang kondisi kerajaan sedang buruk. Penyerangan oleh makhluk aneh terjadi. Tapi untuk sementara, tidak ada korban jiwa." Lapor Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas. Kai juga sepertinya merasa lega. Chanyeol mulai berpikir lagi. Apa ini maksud dari Mermaid itu? tapi kalau memang iya, apa hubungannya dengan menunjuk langit?

"Pangeran" Henry memanggil Kai yang sedang bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Kris. Henry sepertinya mendapatkan info menarik.

"Hm? Ada apa Henry?" tanya Kai.

"Kapten melihat sebuah pulau yang akan kita lewati. Kita bisa mengisi persediaan air untuk berjaga-jaga bila perlu. Dan pulau itu adalah pulau tak berpenghuni, menurutnya. Kapten menyarankan untuk istirahat sebentar ketika sampai di pulau itu." jelas Henry. Kai nampak berpikir.

"Kita bisa istirahat dulu," Semua menoleh dan menemukan Luna yang tersenyum kecil. Kris menatap, seolah menuntut penjelasan. "Percayalah, kalian tidak akan rugi bila istirahat di pulau itu." ujar Luna yang entah mengapa menjadi keyakinan tersendiri bagi kedua kubu kerajaan itu. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Henry, katakan dengan Kapten untuk mendekat ke pulau itu. Turunkan beberapa sekoci untuk beberapa awak. Kita akan mengambil persediaan air. Yang ingin beristirahat di pulau bisa naik sekoci." Jelas Kai. Henry mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju tempat Kapten untuk menjelaskan perintah dari Kai.

.

.

.

Pulau itu tidak begitu besar namun tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Pulau dengan banyaknya tumbuhan tropis, pasir pantai yang putih dan kesunyian yang entah mengapa menyenangkan.

Kris dan Kai bahkan harus mengakui keindahan pulau ini.

"Pangeran Kris, kami akan mulai mencari mata air tawar disini dan mencari kalau-kalau ada yang bisa dibawa. Menurut Kapten, malam ini akan badai. Tidak disarankan untuk berlayar. Kami menyarankan untuk bermalam disini." ujar Kapten yang diketahui bernama Saijou. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Kapten, lakukan yang terbaik." Kapten itu mengangguk dan pergi. Kai menatapi tempat ini. Beberapa awak yang menerima pesan dari Kai langsung menurunkan beberapa barang bawaan dan mulai menyiapkan tenda.

"Aku jadi penasaran untuk mengelilingi tempat ini." Kris bersuara. Chanyeol melirik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil beberapa awak untuk menemani. Aku akan ikut." Chanyeol berujar. Kris melirik dan mengangguk.

Kris mulai mendekati rerimbunan semak. Chanyeol dibelakang dan mengikuti Kris yang memasuki hutan.

Hutan ini bukanlah hutan besar, hanya hutan kecil. Cicitan burung, suara monyet-monyet yang bermain menjadi keindahan tersendiri. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sekitar 10 menit keduanya berjalan-jalan dan menikmati udara yang entah mengapa terasa begitu segar. Mungkin ini akibat dari oksigen alami yang dihasilkan oleh rerimbunan pohon. Tiba-tiba, Kris terhenti.

"Sebentar…" Chanyeol dan 2 awak berhenti. "Kalian dengar? Ada suara air terjun." Kris berbicara dengan nada yakin. Kris mulai sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengikuti instingnya.

Dan benar saja, dibalik bebatuan besar dan rerimbunan pohon pisang yang buahnya sudah matang, Kris menemukan air terjun yang tak begitu besar. Tapi, bukan itu saja yang menjadi sebuah kekagetan.

Di ujung air yang mengalir dari jatuhnya air, ada sebuah kapal yang rusak dan hancur. Menjadi bangkai kapal.

"Kalian! Panggil Kapten, Kai dan semuanya!" perintah Kris. Kedua awak tadi dengan semangat langsung menuruti perintah Kris. Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada bangkai kapal ini.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Kakak..!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Luna yang berlari, diikuti oleh Kai, kapten dan Henry. Kai terperangah.

"Pangeran…ini…ini adalah kapal dari King Jacob pertama. King Jacob pertama memerintahkan kakek buyutku untuk mengarungi samudera, namun selama 10 minggu kemudian tidak pernah kembali…" ujar Kapten itu. "Lalu, karena meranggapan Kapal beserta awaknya meninggal..maka kami membuat sebuah pusara untuk yang mengikuti pelayaran ini." Lanjut Kapten itu.

Kai mendekati bangkai pohon itu, sesuatu tertulis.

"Pelayaran untuk Sang Permata…." Baca Kai. Ia pernah mendengar kisah ini. Kakek buyutnya, King Jacob yang pertama jatuh cinta oleh seorang gadis peternak. Gadis itu berkata ingin sekali mengetahui seperti apa lautan. Dan Kapal ini dibuat untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu ikut dengan pelayaran, namun King Jacob tidak. Ia harus tetap diistana untuk mengontrol kerajaan. 2 minggu, akhirnya wanita itu kembali dan menikah dengan King Jacob yang pertama. Dan saat itu, calon penerus King Jacob I ingin mengarungi samudera. Hanya ia sendiri. untunglah saat itu King Jacob I memiliki 2 penerus. Satu penerusnya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi raja. Ia jatuh cinta pada lautan dan lebih memilih untuk bersama laut.

Kris berkeliling dan mendekati air terjun itu. Kris mengambil dan meminumnya. Kesejukan air mulai terasa menyegarkan tenggorokkannya.

"Kai, aku turut berduka…tapi kita tak bisa menyesali lama-lama. Kita bisa mengisi persediaan air dengan ini. Aku yakin kau sedikit haus, kan? Cobalah airnya. Airnya sejuk." Kai mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Malam terlihat menguasai Pandora. Namun ini sedikit aneh, Badai besar tidak terjadi. Padahal harusnya, perkiraan cuaca dari Kapten Ardt tidak pernah meleset. Namun semua cepat melupakan dan menjadikan bahan untuk beristirahat.

Luna menatapi langit dan mengagumi milyaran bintang yang berkilau indah. Suara ombak menjadi musik tersendiri. Semua awak sudah tertidur, namun ia sedikit terjaga. Api unggun mulai temaram, kehangatannya menyebar dan menjadi kenyamanan tersendiri.

Mata Luna mengedar dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu dari air yang mendekatinya. Luna mulai berjaga-jaga. Ia dibekali dengan pisau belati oleh Chanyeol, berjaga kalau ada hewan buas. Perasaan Luna campur aduk. Sesosok tubuh keluar dari air. Mata Luna membelak.

Mermaid itu! Mermaid bertubuh biru seluruhnya. Matanya berwarna kuning seluruhnya dan pupilnya berwarna hitam berbentuk persegi panjang. Tubuhnya sungguh berwarna biru dan beberapa sisiknya entah mengapa benar-benar seperti berlian yang dibuat menyerupai sisik.

"Selamat malam, anak dari manusia…" sapanya. Ia berada didepan Luna, tetap di air namun Luna di pantai.

"Kau…bisa bicara…? Kau yang tadi siang?" tanya Luna yang berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya yang sudah seperti air yang bercampur aduk. Mermaid itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku yang tadi siang. Santai saja, aku tidak akan mencelakai kalian semua. karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan merusak laut tempatku tinggal." Luna mengangguk mengerti. Ia menurunkan pisau belatinya.

"Sekarang..bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau menunjuk Barat dan langit biru?" tanya Luna. Mermaid itu tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya, panggil saja aku Nan…aku adalah salah satu pemimpin samudera, satu dari 7 pemimpin samudera. Aku sengaja membuat malam kali ini tidak badai karena aku ingin bicara denganmu." Luna sekarang paham mengapa malam tidak menjadi badai kali ini. Sepertinya mermaid ini memiliki semacam kemampuan untuk mengendalikan cuaca.

"Ya…apa itu?" tanya Luna. Nan nampak tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu mengapa kalian berlayar, kalian kabur dari kejahatan bernama Dante..aku benar-benar ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian, karena Dante sudah mencuri lebih dari 10.000 Mermaid dilautan untuk dibunuh dan di ambil airmatanya. Airmata kami akan berbentuk kristal, dan kristal itu bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Cukup dimasukkan ke dalam air hingga menyatu menjadi air..bila sudah 10.000 airmata mermaid dalam segelas air, Dante akan kebal dari senjata apapun, bahkan ketika tergores, lukanya akan menutup dalam waktu 2 detik. Aku tahu kalian menuju Anm. Tempat itu dikenal tak memiliki nama, namun sebenarnya bernama Anm. Negeri dengan suku yang sangat ramah bernama Oadtz." Luna tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi…?"

"Mengapa aku menunjuk Barat? Bila ingin cepat sampai, berlayarlah menuju arah Barat. Saat itu, kalian akan menemukan matahari terbenam namun berwarna biru dan menemukan sebuah batuan karang yang warnanya sama dengan biru langit tanpa awan. Saat itu, kalian harus diam. Tidak akan ada angin, air akan tenang tanpa riakan satupun. Dan akan ada seekor Naga laut berwarna putih..saat kalian bertemu dengannya, kalian bisa bertanya dimana Negeri dengan suku Oadzt tinggal, ia bahkan akan membawa kapal kalian karena tidak adanya angin. Tapi, kalian harus memberikannya buah tangan agar ia mau berbagi informasi dan membantu kalian. Mulai tengah hari ketika kalian berlayar menuju barat, tidak akan ada angin yang berhembus. Kalian seolah melawan angin, itulah tantangan kalian." Jelas Nan. Luna terperangah.

"Tapi…aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan dengan Naga itu.." Nan tersenyum. Tangannya keluar dari air dan menyerahkan sebuah Mutiara hitam besar sebesar tinju tangan dewasa.

"Jangan khawatir _Dear_ , berikan ini untuknya…" ujar Nan. Luna sedikit terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membantu manusia, Nan? Kenapa kau begitu mudah memberikan mutiara ini dengan denganku?" tanya Luna. Nan tersenyum.

"Aku..aku mohon, bunuh Dante. Aku tak bisa menjadi manusia untuk membunuhnya. Tugasku adalah mengatur agar Samudera tetap aman sesuai perintah dari sang Dewa.. aku percaya denganmu, karena dari jauh aku melihatmu, kau diselimuti aura lautan, nak." jelas Nan. Luna mengangguk mengerti, perasaannya sedikit tersentuh. Nan mulai mundur teratur. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, cukup tepuk tanganmu 3 kali, aku akan datang." Ujar Nan. Nan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air dan mulai berenang, kembali pada kehidupannya.

Luna menatap mutiara hitam ini dan menatap langit.

"Sulit aku percaya.." Luna berbalik dan menemukan Kai yang keluar dari balik batu besar. Apa…Kai tadi mendengarnya?

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?" tanya Luna. Kai mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Luna. Luna memasukkan mutiara itu kedalam tasnya.

"Hei…apa kau yakin kalau jodohku itu lelaki sepertiku?" tanya Kai yang matanya masih menatap langit. Luna terkekeh. Sepertinya Kai masih memusingkan soal ramalannya. Ia kira ia akan ditanyai tentang mermaid itu tadi.

"Ya Pangeran…yang aku lihat itu lelaki, tapi percayalah…auranya tak akan kau tolak…dan lagi, ia akan memberimu keturunan." Ujar Luna. Kai terkekeh.

"Kau, istirahatlah peramal. Besok perjalanan akan berat karena tak ada angin, aku akan katakan pada kapten." Jelas Kai. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Luna.

.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

Curcol Time :

Wkwkwk~ okelah, entah mengapa fict ini makin absurd dan jelek. :""

Rai agak galau dengan kuliah. Kemungkinan, Rai akan sangat sibuk dan sulit update. Karena Rai difokuskan untuk mengambil kuliah mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sebenarnya ingin sastra tapi apalah dayaku :"""

Meski belum pasti dapat, tapi kuliah Rai akan sangat padat.

Rai mohooon sekali untuk pengertiannya ya :""

Well, sekali lagi..

Please review! ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T menuju M mungkin? :V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terang. Aroma lautan dan suara burung camar masih terdengar, namun masih ada yang aneh.

Lautan. Lautan kelewat tenang tanpa riak ombak berlebih dan tidak adanya angin. Kapal yang ditumpangi oleh kedua belah pihak kerajaan beserta awak benar-benar mengalami masa yang sungguh sulit.

Pagi tadi, sebelum berangkat sang Kapten dan sag penerus kerajaan Ardt sedikit berdebat. Masalahnya, Kai menyuruh kapalnya lewat barat. Melawan arus angin dan itu akan menjadi tantangan tersulit. Artinya. Awak kapal harus menggunakan dayung. Kalau biasanya mengandalkan angin.

Kris menatap kedepan. Ia sungguh kesal pada keputusan Kai, namun Chanyeol dan Luna meyakinkan kalau semua akan berjalan baik. Mata Kris menutup, menikmati aroma lautan yang entah mengapa seolah memabukkannya.

Luna berada tak begitu jauh. Ia tengah menatapi mutiara hitam ditangannya. Pikirannya buntu dan tak bisa meramal. Pikirannya memutar reka kejadian lama.

" _Aku..aku mohon, bunuh Dante. Aku tak bisa menjadi manusia untuk membunuhnya. Tugasku adalah mengatur agar Samudera tetap aman sesuai perintah dari sang Dewa.. aku percaya denganmu, karena dari jauh aku melihatmu, kau diselimuti aura lautan, nak."_

Mata Luna terpejam dan ia memeluk mutiara itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Apa maksudnya dengan aura lautan? Kenapa? Ia tidak special. Aura lautan artinya ia punya hubungan darah dengan lautan. Entah itu mermaid atau makhluk lainnya…tapi sejauh ini, Luna hanya melihat Mermaid. Ia belum pernah melihat makhluk lain.

Ia tahu satu makhluk lain dan ia dikenal cukup mengerikan. Manusia menyebutnya Kraken. Makhluk yang berdiam dilaut dengan keganasan dan bentuk yang sangat mengerikan. Bagi Kraken, menghancurkan kapal ibarat manusia menggigit putih telur yang direbus.

Yang lainnya, ia tahu soal Imoogi. Legenda yang diceritakan dari tempatnya. Makhluk menyerupai ular raksasa yang mirip naga, tetapi ia bukan naga. Ibarat kata, ia layaknya calon naga. Dan masih banyak, namun Luna tak mungkin mengingat semuanya. Luna membuka matanya, wajahnya nampak keruh dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Pangeran!" Luna menatap sedikit cemas ketika salah satu awak kapal yang lari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Kai. Awak kapal itu nampak sangat kelelahan. "Gawat pangeran.. para awak kapal yang mendayung mulai kewalahan..kami sudah sangat kelelahan, dan melawan arus dan angin begitu sulit." Awak kapal itu berusaha bernada biasa dan menyembunyikan lelahnya. Meski jelas sekali raut wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Kai terdiam sebentar.

"Pangeran..apa yang harus kita lakukan..?" tanya sang Kapten. Kai berdecih kecil. Ia tahu, resiko ini akan di ambil, tapi ia percaya dengan percakapan Luna dan mermaid yang gadis itu temui.

"Baiklah, turunkan jangkar! Kita istirahat! Isilah tenaga. Makan atau minumlah dulu! 15 menit lagi, lanjutkan perjalanan!" Kai membuat keputusan, awak kapal itu mengangguk sebentar dan berlari menuju ruang untuk para awak mendayung. Kris menatapi laut. Luna mendekati Kai. Ia memberi isyarat agar Kai sedikit membungkuk. Luna mendekati telinga Kai.

"Pangeran Kai..maafkan aku…tapi bila memang para awakmu lelah, bukankah kita bisa meminta pertolongan dengan mermaid itu..?" bisik Luna ditelinga Kai. Kris, Chanyeol dan Henry mengernyit heran.

"Luna, sebaiknya apapun yang kau katakan dengan Kai, kami harus tahu. Ini menyangkut kepentingan semua. aku mohon jangan ada rahasia disini." Chanyeol sedikit menegur. Kai menatapi rekan-rekannya itu.

"Baiklah..aku akan jelaskan dengan singkat. Semalam, Luna bertemu dengan Mermaid yang mengaku sebagai salah satu pemimpin 7 samudera. Ia yang memandu kita untuk menuju barat dan melawan arus. Ia juga berpesan bila ingin meminta pertolongan, Luna hanya harus menepuk tangannya 3 kali." Jelas Kai. Henry kaget.

"Maaf..apa kau gila, Luna? Bukankah Jonas, salah satu awak kita sudah mengatakan mermaid itu bisa membunuh kita?!" Henry mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan sarkastis. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Henry yang menatap tajam namun sedikit cemas dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Sekarang aku tanya denganmu, apa kau sudah melihat Mermaid itu membunuh orang disekitarmu?" tanya Chanyeol bernada tenang. Henry diam. Ia menatap wajah tenang Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol terlipat didepan dadanya dan menatap mata Henry langsung. Seolah menantang Henry untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku sarankan, kau jangan asal menuduh bila tak mendapat bukti. Inilah manusia, Henry. Mereka akan tersugesti untuk percaya pada satu cerita tanpa melihat apa benar cerita yang ia dengar sekali itu. Yang ditemui Luna bisa saja menolong kita, tidak ada masalah dengan itu, kan? Kalau memang benar Mermaid itu ingin membunuh kita, apa buktimu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali dengan nada tenang namun berhasil menusuk Henry. Henry diam kembali. Kris menghela nafas kecil.

"Chanyeol, ini bukan masalah tersugesti ataupun bukan. Masalahnya, aku, kau dan Henry bahkan tidak melihat mermaid ini. Aku pun sedikit tidak mempercayainya. Lihatlah, mermaid itu menyuruh kita melawan arus dan melawan angin. Bukankah secara tak langsung, membuat awak kapal bekerja keras? Kalau diteruskan, kita bisa saja menghabiskan banyak pasokan makanan. Bila lemah, bisa saja kita diserang dan-"

Tangan Kris ditepuk dengan Luna secara lembut. Ia tersenyum.

"Pangeran Kris, Pangeran Kai..Tuan Henry dan Kakak..percayalah..Nan..Mermaid yang aku temui tidak akan menipu kita..tapi, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita menunggu untuk istirahat sebentar.." Kris dan Henry saling berpandangan.

"Baik, kita ikuti saranmu." Ujar Kris lalu berlalu pergi. Kai menatap langit. Pikiran buruk mulai singgah dikepalanya. Beberapa asumsi dari sisi negative mulai terbaca dari otaknya. Bagaimana kalau benar Mermaid itu ingin menjebak mereka?

Bisa saja, bukan?

Kalau seluruh awak kapal kelelahan dan tak bisa mendayung, mermaid itu mungkin akan menenggelamkan kapal…

Tidak! Jangan berpikir negatif! Pasti ada cara, tapi cara itu tidak terpikir dengan Kai. Otaknya yang cerdas berusaha memutar-mutar segala cara layaknya memutar kepingan teka-teki.

Dilain tempat, Luna nampak duduk menghadap ke laut. Rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin yang dilawan kapal ini. Ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa sedikit. Matanya terbuka dan menatap hamparan lautan yang luas. Ia menghela nafas sedikit dan menghadapkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan menepuk telapak tangannya sebanyak 3 kali.

"Nan…aku butuh bantuanmu sedikit…" bisik Luna yang matanya menatap kosong lautan, bibir mungilnya berujar. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dikejauhan, Luna melihat sosok yang ia kenal, Nan!

Mermaid itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kembali masuk kedalam air. Luna sedikit tak mengerti. Luna tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Nan dan lagi, Nan sangat penuh kejutan. Contohnya saja dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan menunjuk barat.

 **GRAAAKK…!**

Kapal seolah menabrak sesuatu. Seluruh awak yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh. Kaget dan terjatuh. Chanyeol langsung berlari mendekati Luna, hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dan matanya membelak.

Kapal milik kerajaan Ardt bergerak sendiri, tidak didayung atau bahkan dibantu dengan air. Jangkar pun tidak berfungsi. Yang membuatnya sangat kaget kali ini adalah, ada puluhan Mermaid yang mendorong kapal dibawah sana. Bahkan, bagian depan kapal ditarik oleh beberapa ekor berwajah kaget namun sangat senang dan penuh semangat. Salah seorang awak berlari.

"SIAPKAN SENJATA! PULUHAN MERMAID AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA..!" Luna membelak ketika mendengar salah satu awak kapal memprovokasi seluruh awak kapal. Luna segera berlari mendekati awak kapal itu.

"TIDAK! JANGAN TEMBAK MEREKA! MEREKA AKAN MENOLONG KITA..!" seluruh awak yang tadinya bersiap mengeluarkan meriam dan senjata lainnya terdiam.

"Kau gila, gadis peramal?! Puluhan mermaid itu pasti akan membawa kita kesuatu tempat! Kita dijebak! Kalau tidak menyelamatkan diri, kita bisa celaka!" salah satu awak yang diketahui bernama Jonas mulai berteriak. Ia mulai mengisi pistolnya dengan bubuk mesiu.

"TOLONG DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU..!" Luna berteriak, berusaha agar awak-awak kapal tidak panik dan menembaki Paus ataupun Mermaid-mermaid yang menolong mereka.

"Luna, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?!" Henry mendesak Luna untuk menjawab. Luna menatap penuh keyakinan.

"Nan menolong kita! Aku meminta bantuan! Aku mohon jangan tembak! Percayalah padaku!" Luna menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. Kai mendekati keduanya dan menepuk bahu Henry.

"Henry, percayalah padanya," Henry mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Kai. Kai menatap seluruh awak kapalnya. Mata tajamnya menatap intens dan menembus ulu hati siapapun yang menatapnya.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENGELUARKAN SENJATA?! AKU ATAUPUN KAPTEN TIDAK MEMERINTAHKAN KALIAN! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN BERISTIRAHAT..!" Kai berteriak lantang penuh kemarahan. Awak kapal yang tadinya bersiap mengeluarkan meriam dan senjata mulai diam.

"KALIAN DENGAR UCAPAN PANGERAN?! SIMPAN SENJATA KALIAN UNTUK KEPENTINGAN LAIN..!" Kali ini, sang Kapten yang berteriak. Seluruh awak kapal masih berwajah keruh dan sedikit panik, namun tetap tidak bisa menolak perintah sang Kapten ataupun sang Penerus Ardt.

Kris mendekati bagian depan kapal dan melihat paus-paus itu masih menarik kapal Ardt yang sebenarnya cukup besar ini. Beberapa Mermaid bahkan berenang didekat paus. Mata Kris bertemu dengan salah satu mermaid dengan kulit tan. Wajahnya tenang dan cantik. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali berenang.

Pergolakan batin terjadi didalam diri Kris. Kalau cerita Jonas memang benar, kenapa bisa Mermaid itu tersenyum padanya? Seolah Mermaid tak berdosa..seolah mermaid sebenarnya adalah sahabat dari manusia.

Debaran jantungnya berdebam kencang seperti genderang yang dipukul sekuat tenaga. Kalau memang benar ramalan Luna akan terjadi..nasib luar biasa seperti apa yang akan diterima olehnya dan Kai? Seperti apa suku yang dikenal baik itu..?

Dan seperti apa kelanjutan semua ini? Ini masih menjadi pertanyaan besar yang ada dikepala Kris.

"Kris…" Kris menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang membawakan sebuah gulungan surat. Wajahnya keruh. Tangannya terulur dan memberikan surat itu pada Kris.

"Ada apa…?" tanya Kris berusaha tenang. Kris mengambil surat itu dan membacanya..surat dari ayahnya. Dan ketika Kris membaca surat itu, wajahnya menjadi keruh. "Ini..apa ini sungguhan..?"

"Aku turut berduka cita…untuk ibumu yang mengorbankan dirinya hanya agar makhluk Dante tak menemukan kita…" Kris terduduk, tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Airmatanya tak bisa mengalir, namun perasaannya sangat sesak. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris.

"Kita akan jadikan pengorbanan Ratu sebagai pacuan..agar semua ini bisa kita menangkan…" ujar Chanyeol. Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya, setetes airmatanya mengalir.

Surat yang ia baca sungguh menyayat hatinya. Ayahnya mengirim surat dengan seekor elang. Ia berkata, Dante kembali menyerang secara ganas tempat persembunyian mereka. Ibu Dante bekerja sama dengan seorang penyihir kerajaan. Awalnya, penyihir itu tidak mau dan menolak keras pengorbanan ibu Kris, namun tidak ada jalan lain.

Ibu Kris harus mengorbankan jiwanya agar makhluk Dante terkecoh dan tidak bisa mencari Kris beserta kapal dari Ardt. Sekarang, kedua belah pihak kerajaan bersembunyi disebuah hutan yang jauh dari Pandora. Dan Kris beserta kapal aman.

Kai mendekati Kris.

"Aku turut berduka…kawan.." Kai berusaha menyemangati Kris. Henry membuang wajahnya, sungguh..pengorbanan ibu Kris benar-benar sungguh mulia. Kalau tidak ditahan, mungkin setitik airmatanya akan keluar.

Mata Kris terbuka, mata itu dipenuhi aura dendam. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kabin miliknya.

"Aku akan membunuh Dante dengan caraku sendiri." hanya itu yang ia ucapkan, namun _smirk_ kecil dari Kai terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku akan menunggu itu, kawan..kami disampingmu untuk menolong." Kris tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

Sore semakin meraja, ucapan Nan telah terjadi. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu, Matahari yang terbenam menjadi kebiruan. Dada Luna berdebar, seperti apa makhluk yang dikatakan Nan? Apa sangat besar dan mengerikan? Entahlah, yang jelas Luna tidak menyangka kalau dia masuk dalam lingkaran takdir hebat milik Kai dan Kris.

"Gadis peramal," Luna menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang matanya nampak awas. "Menurutmu, sampai kapan mermaid ini membawa kita?" Pertanyaan Kai sebenarnya sulit dijawab. Sebab ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pangeran..mungkin kita hanya harus menunggu…" Kai menghela nafas. Angin tak berhembus, lautan begitu tenang. Langit berwarna oranye namun mentari yang terbenam berwarna biru.

 **DRAAAKK…!**

Kapal itu terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa yang tidak siaga terjatuh hingga tersungkur. Luna bisa saja jatuh ke air kalau Kai tidak dengan sigap menarik tangan Luna. Kai menatap ke bawah, puluhan mermaid mulai menjauh dari kapal Ardt. Beberapa paus yang menarik bahkan sudah menenggelamkan diri dan seolah tak terlihat.

Pusara air yang tak besar tercipta dan sosok Nan terangkat namun air laut memanjang dan mengangkat tubuh Nan. Nan tersenyum.

"Luna, ini sudah batasnya….kalian harus berdiam disini. Jangkar yang tadi diangkat beberapa mermaidku sudah diturunkan. Kalian akan berdiam disini sampai 'ia' datang…ketika datang, katakan keinginan kalian dan berikan benda yang sudah aku berikan denganmu. Batuan karang itu akan muncul pada menit-menit terakhir terbenamnya matahari biru…saat itu..bersiaplah." Luna tersenyum mendengar penuturan Nan. Ia mengangguk. Mermaid itu tersenyum lembut.

Ia mendekati Luna dan mengecup puncak kepala Luna. Selepasnya, Nan hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali masuk ke dalam air. Meninggalkan wajah Luna yang entah mengapa menjadi merah. Kai sedikit menyeringai.

"Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang mendapat pasangan sejenis, keh." Luna menoleh dan memukul kecil bahu Kai. Kai terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan itu dikejauhan hanya menggeleng kecil. Sejak tadi, Kris terus berdiam diri di Kabin miliknya. Chanyeol paham perasaan Kris sekarang, meski desas-desus mengatakan ia bukan anak kandung ibunya namun kris sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Ditengah 'paksaan' ayahnya agar Kris menjadi sempurna, ibunya yang menyemangati dan menolong Kris. Sekarang, Kris telah kehilangan satu sosok yang sudah membesarkan dan menyemangatinya selalu.

Beberapa pertanyaan bertebaran dikepala Chanyeol.

"Apa tujuan Dante?" bisik Chanyeol yang seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. ini sungguh membingungkan. Chanyeol yakin, Dante memiliki sebuah alasan besar hingga menjadikan kedua kerajaan sebagai bahan untuk dihancurkan. Pasti ada, dan Chanyeol menginginkan jawaban pasti, bukan dari peramal ataupun cenayang.

Dikejauhan, mata Chanyeol menangkap satu objek. Saat detik-detik mentari biru yang akan tenggelam, Chanyeol seolah melihat batuan karang berwarna biru yang nampak dipermukaan. Mata Chanyeol seolah tertipu. Matanya seolah menipu otaknya untuk berpikir kalau yang didepannya itu nyata atau bukan.

Chanyeol menangkap sosok Luna yang berjalan menuju area moncong kapal. Chanyeol mulai sedikit panik. Ia mulai berlari mendekati Luna, namun seolah ada goncangan pada kapal. Chanyeol yang kaget dan tidak siap terjatuh. Seorang awak langsung mendekati dan menolongnya.

Cahaya putih kebiruan bersinar terang dari lautan dan menembus air. Seluruh pasang mata langsung menutup akibat sinarnya yang terlampau terang. Beberapa saat, cahaya itu mulai meredup.

Mata Luna yang awalnya menutup kini terbuka lebar. Antara kaget dan kagum.

Didepannya, ada seekor naga besar dengan tubuh berwarna putih dan diselimuti cahaya putih kebiruan. Dikepala naga itu, terdapat sebuah mahkota kecil.

"Seorang anak manusia….kaukah yang dinyanyikan Nan?" tanya naga itu dengan suara bijaknya yang mendinginkan hati mana pun. Matanya berwarna keemasan dan memiliki jenggot berwarna putih. Suaranya berwibawa dan tenang.

Tunggu dulu? Dia apa?

"Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi aku mohon…bawa kami ke tempat dimana suku Oadzt tinggal…" Luna mulai berujar. Seluruh awak kapal menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang didepan mereka.

Pintu kabin Kris terbuka dan Kris menatap tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa in-" Chanyeol memberikan israyat untuk diam. Kris terdiam. matanya menatap kedepan.

"Nak, aku bisa membawakan kalian ke Anm…tapi sungguh, apa yang membawa kalian ingin kesana?" tanya sang naga. Luna berwajah sedih.

"Raja…mengertilah…Dante yang membawa kami harus meminta pertolongan pada suku itu…tolong bawa kami kesana.." Luna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Aku punya sebuah buah tangan…terimalah…" Luna meletakkan pada kedua telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan pada sang Naga. Naga itu tersenyum kecil. Kumisnya mengambil mutiara itu dan menatapnya. Memperhatikan detil mutiara hitam yang lebih pekat daripada tinta.

"Mutiara ini sangat langka..Nan benar-benar tahu seleraku.." ujar sang Naga sambil berujar kagum dan puas dengan buah tangan yang diberikan Nan pada Luna dan sekarang untuknya. Luna tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Raja dari segala Naga dilautan.." ujar Luna dengan senyumnya. Naga itu terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Luna.

"Jangan terlalu memujiku, nak. Pada dasarnya sudah lama tidak ada yang meminta bantuanku, dan sekarang aku senang bisa membantu kembali…terakhir adalah seorang pria berwajah tenang…aku melupakan namanya dan darimana ia berasal..aku sangat senang bisa menolongmu..aku akan mengantar kalian. Kapal kalian akan aku bawa menuju Anm. Perjalanan akan lama bila dihitung waktu manusia..namun ketika aku yang bertindak, segalanya akan cepat. Tidurlah kalian, jangan ada yang bangun. Karena bila kalian bangun, aku jamin kalian akan merasakan pusing yang membunuh." Jelas Naga itu. Luna mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi…kalau memang benar waktu itu terasa cepat, bagaimana tempat yang kami tinggalkan?" tanya Luna. Naga itu terkekeh kecil.

"Tenanglah, gadis manis..kalian tidak akan berubah menjadi tua ataupun Pandora akan lenyap seolah kalian pergi berpuluh hingga abad lamanya. Tidak, hanya saja perjalanan menuju Anm sangat berat dengan penuh tantangan, kalian akan mendapatkan pusing yang hebat, bahkan kalian akan mati. Karena itu, tidurlah." Jelas Naga itu kembali. Luna untuk kesekian kalinya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali dan memberitahu Kapten. Kapten segera berbalik dan memerintahkan parak awak. Para penerus dua kerajaan pun juga bergegas masuk pada kabinnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maksa ya? Hehe, maaf. Baru ada waktu setelah banyak kehabisan waktu. Untuk mendaftar Universitas, lol.

Hamdallah gak dapat dokter :"V kalau dapat, pasti gak akan bisa ngerjain ini fict lagi :"* tapi mau daftar kedokteran lagi sih, kalau buka. :3

Bagaimana? Terlalu maksakah?

Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diharapkan! ^^

Sign,

Raichi


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T menuju M mungkin? :V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Menurutmu apa yang paling jahat di dunia ini nak…?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak tahu bu…"**_

" _ **Manusia. Manusia adalah yang paling jahat didunia ini, Luna."**_

" _ **Tapi bu, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita menyembah Tuhan? Bukankah kita menyembah pencipta kita? Mengapa bisa kau sebut manusia yang paling jahat di dunia ini, bu?"**_

" _ **Terkadang…ada manusia yang terlalu menjadi religius. Bila menjadi seperti itu membuatmu dan manusia menjadi mudah menghakimi orang lain, kasar, keras dan suka memfitnah orang lain, periksa lah! Kau menyembah Tuhan atau egomu?"**_

" _ **Ibu…apa yang harus kita lakukan..?"**_

" _ **Ingatlah Tuhanmu, Tuhanmu memberikanmu hadiah ini agar kau bisa menolong yang lain, pergunakan sebaiknya Luna."**_

.

.

"Ibu…" Mata Luna terbuka dan setitik airmatanya mengalir. Ia terduduk dan menangis. Ia merindukan ibunya.

Ya, ibunya benar. Yang paling jahat di dunia ini sebenarnya adalah manusia. Manusia membunuh manusia lainnya, serakah, melakukan hal jahat lainnya. Banyak kejahatan pada dasarnya atas nama kebaikan.

Ia selalu ingat apa yang di ucapkan dengan ibunya.

Bila menjadi sangat religius membuatmu menjadi kasar, suka memfitnah, melakukan penghakiman tidak adil, maka ia menyembah ego, bukan Tuhan.

DRAK…!

Kapal yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berhenti. Luna yang kaget segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

Matanya terbuka lebar pada apa yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Luna…selamat datang di Anm." Ujar naga itu. Negeri yang luar biasa indah. Langit berwarna putih dengan awan yang seolah disiram cahaya pink lembut. Aromanya luar biasa menyejukkan. Naga itu menyeret kapal itu menuju sebuah pulau yang nampak masih begitu asri.

"Ya Tuhan…" Luna menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kabinnya bersama yang lainnya.

Naga itu mendaratkan kapal itu tak jauh, jadi kapal itu akan terangkat ketika akan pasang.

"Selamat datang, Luna. Aku sudah mengatakan dengan pemimpin Oadtz untuk menjemput kalian…" ujarnya. Luna tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih.

Henry nampak diam menatap langit, debaran jantungnya membuat dadanya seolah akan meledak, perasaan nyaman yang membuat gila ini tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pelan yang dibawa ombak lautan.

" _ **Aku sudah lama menunggumu.."**_

"Henry?" Henry menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang menatapnya. Tatapannya seolah menanyakan kondisi Henry.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Henry dengan suaranya yang dibuat seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kai menggeleng perlahan. Ia menatap pinggiran pantai. Ada sesosok gadis mungil dengan tubuh kecil. Sepertinya berumur 10 tahun. Dengan rambut oranye lurus hingga ke pinggang. Gaun putihnya yang hanya selutut membuat kesan polos tersendiri. Disampingnya, ada seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 80 tahun dengan rambut yang seluruhnya memutih. Rambutnya pendek, dan wajahnya dihiasi kerutan serta janggut tipis berwarna putih. Meski berumur, ketegasan dan kebijaksanaannya sangat terlihat jelas.

Sekoci berisi 5 orang itu berhenti dipinggiran pantai. Luna turun diikuti yang lainnya. Gadis mungil itu mendekat dengan sedikit berlari. Luna bisa melihat mata biru jernihnya yang sangat murni. Rambut oranye miliknya tertiup angin lembut. Di bagian kening gadis itu terdapat ukiran bunga dan akar rambat yang sangat kecil berwarna biru laut. Nampak seperti rambut yang dijalin dan melingkari kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat polos.

"Kau Luna, benar?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada riang. Luna sejenak terpaku pada mata biru jernihnya. Ia mengangguk.

Lelaki tua disampingnya mendekati naga itu dan menunduk sedikit.

"Senang bisa melihat anda lagi setelah sekian lama, Raja dari laut terdalam. Pengiring roh bangsawan yang mati untuk laut menuju surga." Ujar lelaki tua itu. suaranya dalam dan bijaksana. Sejenak, siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan merasa bagai sedang melihat raja maha agung.

Naga itu menunduk sedikit.

"Senang juga bisa melihatmu setelah sekian lama, penyihir terkuat yang melindungi Oadtz dan Anm. Aku mengantarkan orang-orang yang dikatakan dengan Nan. Aku mempercayakan mereka pada mereka sebelum takdir mereka berhadapan langsung dengan mereka." Ujarnya. Gadis kecil disampingnya tersenyum riang. Sementara Luna menatap naga itu.

"Raja Lotus, sungguh sangat langka bisa melihat anda membantu mereka agar bisa kesini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Raja." Ujar gadis kecil itu. Naga itu nampak tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu kembali Mara, padahal aku baru meninggalkanmu rasanya kemarin, tetapi kau sudah terlihat sudah berumur 10 tahun." Ujarnya. Mara nampak tertawa kecil.

"Raja, tidakkah kau ingat kalau kehidupan di duniamu sedetik sama saja dengan bertahun-tahun di dunia kami yang fana ini?" raja itu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aleron, aku tahu kau adalah penyihir terkuat yang meninggalkan banyak manusia untuk menjaga Oadtz, kau memalsukan namamu menjadi Kiefl demi menjaga segalanya dalam kendali, kita sudah membicarakan ini bersama Nan. Jelaskanlah pada mereka. Aku mempercayakan mereka." Setelah ucapan sang Raja, para prajurit dan bawahan kedua kerajaan mulai mendekati daerah pantai. Lelaki tua bernama Aleron itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang Raja Lotus menghilang perlahan seolah ditiup angin laut.

"Halo, namaku Mara. Aku adalah cucu dari kakekku, Aleron. Senang bisa bertemu kalian, aku sudah menunggu kalian dari aku berumur 8 tahun." Ujarnya dengan riang. Lelaki disampingnya hanya tersenyum. Jubah hutamnya tertiup angin pantai.

"Selamat datang di Anm, namaku Aleron. Namun banyak yang hanya mengetahui nama samaranku sebagai Kiefl. Aku adalah-"

"Kau adalah salah satu dari 7 legenda penyihir yang hilang. Kau menjaga istana Raja Robert, namun hilang bersama legenda yang lainnya. Kau hilang dengan salah satu kabar burung yang mengatakan kalau kau ingin merawat cucumu dan keluargamu, namun keluargamu hilang dan hanya tersisa kau dan cucumu…" Luna berujar seolah tidak percaya pada fakta yang baru ia sadari. Aleron tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Luna.

"Benar dan salah. Apa yang dikatakan anak ini benar, tetapi ada sedikit kesalahan. Aku tidak menghilang secara misterius bersama legenda yang lainnya. Aku berperang untuk kebebasan Nan, namun dibawa kesebuah dunia tergelap bersama yang lainnya, dan kami baru bisa keluar 20 tahun setelahnya. Dan ya, hanya aku dan cucuku, Mara yang tersisa." Ucarnya. Mara tersenyum kecil. Luna tersenyum lebar.

"A..aku sudah membaca banyak kisah kalian, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari 7 legenda penyihir..a..aku..aku sangat menghormati anda, Tuan Aleron!" Luna tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan senangnya. Pria bernama Aleron itu menepuk puncak kepala Luna.

"Aku sungguh merasa sangat tersanjung sekaligus terhormat karena ada seorang cenayang murni sepertimu yang bisa menghormatiku seperti ini. Apa kalian lelah? Aku harap sedikit jalan kaki tidak masalah, desa kami tidak begitu jauh." Ujar Aleron. Mara nampak tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Luna. Luna tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Mara.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda, Tuan Aleron." Ujar Kris dengan nada sopan khas bangsawan yang selalu di ajarkan ketat oleh ayahnya sejak ia kecil. Aleron tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, pangeran." Ujarnya. Pria bernama Aleron itu berjalan mendahului yang lainnya. Sementara para pengawal mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya hening yang tercipta. Kai bisa mendengar bunyi cician burung dan suara-suara monyet yang bermain. Matahari bersinar terang namun tidak terik, memberikan kenyamanan pada siapa pun.

"Maafkan aku, apa tempatnya jauh..?" tanya Henry dengan nada sopan miliknya. Aleron tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak tuan, tenang saja." Ujar Aleron menenangkan salah satu tamunya itu. Tak begitu jauh Kris dan yang lainnya dapat melihat sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap dan dirambati oleh tanaman rambat. Mara nampak riang. Ia berlari mendahului yang lainnya dan berdiri di depan gerbang itu.

Ukiran di dahinya bersinar lembut dan tanaman rambat itu nampak bersinar sejenak. Gerbang itu terbuka. Mara berbalik dan menatap tamunya.

"Selamat datang di Oadtz." Mara tersenyum riang. Luna bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan desa yang begitu asri. Jalanan tanah yang ditutupi oleh bebatuan, rerumputan yang masih nampak begitu asli. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang nampak seperti rumah pedesaan pada umumnya. Yang membuat berbeda, hanya sedikit.

Para penduduk yang tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Kai bisa melihat ada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut cokelat keemasan yang menggemaskan dengan mata kirinya berwarna biru, dan sebelahnya berwarna cokelat. Ia memiliki tanduk seperti domba.

Dalam pertama kali hidupnya, Kris juga baru pertama kali melihat beruang besar yang mengenakan pakaian dan meminum minuman yang berbau manis namun seperti alcohol. Aleron tersenyum.

"Tuan-tuan, anggap saja desa ini seperti rumah sendiri."

"Tuan Aleron." Aleron berbalik dan menemukan seorang wani- ah tidak, pria? Entahlah. Dia tampan namun sekilas wajahnya sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan pakaian pelindung khas prajurit lelaki, dengan lengan kanan dan kirinya yang dililit perban. Bagian siku hingga ke bawahnya ditutupi armor.

Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna blonde dan matanya berwarna biru gelap. Di pipi kirinya, terpada sayatan memanjang seperti luka sayatan benda tajam. Ia menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan Aleron.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Aleron." Ujarnya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap gerombolan Kris dan yang lainnya. Ia menunduk sedikit. "Selamat datang tamu-tamu terhormat Tuan Aleron. Namaku Amber, kalian bisa meminta tlong apapun padaku selama di Oadzt." Manusia tak jelas gender itu menunduk dan berucap sopan, reflek membuat Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Henry juga menunduk sopan membalas perlakuan orang didepan mereka itu.

"Amber, apa Pipi masih bermain dengan Unicorn lainnya?" tanya Mara dengan nada riang seperti biasanya. Amber tersenyum menatapi senyum riang bocah cenayang polos didepannya ini.

"Ya Nona, Pipi masih bermain dengan unicorn lainnya. Sulli dan Krystal masih mengamati mereka sambil membuat sirup berry untuk para bayi unicorn." Jelas Amber dengan senyum ramahnya. Mara menatap Luna.

"Luna, ayo bergabung denganku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan para cenayang murni lainnya." Mara berucap riang lalu menarik tangan Luna untuk ikut bersama bocah kecil itu. Luna dengan senyum riangnya mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Amber mengikuti dibelakang Luna dan Mara. Mengikuti kedua gadis itu. dan melindungi Mara yang menjadi tugasnya ketika Mara masih bayi.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang panjang miliknya mendekat. Gaun pendek selutut miliknya memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan tanaman yang melingkari pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sebuah bunga berwarna merah mungil. Lengannya yang tak ditutupi oleh lengan gaunnya memperlihatkan jelas kalau lengan kanannya dililit akar rambat dan ada bunga mawar kecil di punggung tangannya.

"Tuan Aleron, tempat tinggal untuk para tamu sudah siap, para prajurit bisa tinggal di daerah dekat tempat tinggal untuk tamu terhormat." Ujarnya lembut. Aleron tersenyum.

"Mari ikut denganku, tuan-tuan. Saya akan mengantarkan kalian agar bisa beristirahat sejenak." Aleron berujar sopan. Kai menghirup nafas dalam dan membuangnya.

"Aku belum pernah bisa merasakan bernafas selega ini, di kota Ardt biasanya aromanya sudah bercampur dengan segalanya, disini begitu asri. Bukankah begitu, Henry?" Kai mengedarkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa gadis berkumpul dan berbisik sesuatu. Wajah dan pandangan mereka seolah menatap kagum dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia bingung, mengapa ia tak mendengar suara tangan kanannya yang paling setia. "Henry?" matanya bergerak liar dan menemukan Henry yang tak begitu jauh. Terdiam dan matanya menatap sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi hutan. Berada tak begitu jauh dari pemukiman desa ini.

" _ **Kau sudah datang…istirahatlah..aku masih menunggumu.."**_

"Kau siapa..?" desis Henry perlahan. Rambutnya bergerak dibawa berdansa oleh hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Hembusan angin itu seolah membawa desis bisik Henry menghilang.

"Henry?" ia menoleh dan menemukan Pangeran yang paling ia segani dan paling ia lindungi berdasarkan sumpah keluarga besar kerajaan dan keluarganya. Juga ikatan seperti saudara tak sedarah yang menyatu kuat.

"Maafkan aku Pangeran, sepertinya…" Kai masih menunggu ucapan Henry. "Ramalan Luna akan terjadi soal jodoh kita semua.."

"Kau pasti bercanda denganku, Henry."

.

.

Luna menatapi sebuah tempat kecil yang nampak begitu nyaman untuk beristirahat. Ada sebuah lapangan luas dengan rumput hijau yang begitu indah disinari. Disana, ada sekitar 25 unicorn berwarna putih bersih yang sedang menikmati cuaca saat itu.

Disana, Luna bisa melihat dua orang gadis nampak tengah mengaduk kendi-kendi kecil berisi sesuatu yang aromanya manis dari kejauhan. Mara melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luna dan berlari mendekati kedua gadis yang nampak tengah bercengkrama. Salah satu dari gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum riang.

"Mara!"

"Sulli…!" Mara berlari riang. Gadis bernama Sulli itu dengan sigap langsung menyambut Mara dalam ke pelukannya. Keduanya tertawa riang. Mata Sulli terbuka dan bertemu dengan Luna. Ia tersenyum. keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Halo, Luna. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menunggu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Sulli." Sulli tersenyum. rambutnya cokelat gelap dan lurus, dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya. Gaunnya berwarna oranye terang yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih susunya. Di dahinya, terdapat ukiran hati kecil berwarna biru dengan sayap merpati kecil. Luna bersalaman dengan Sulli.

"O..Oh…ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Sulli.." ujarnya. Sulli tersenyum ramah. Disampingnya, ada seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah yang terkesan misterius. Rambutnya berwarna dark brown dan di dahinya terdapat tanda yang sama, ada di dahinya. Namun yang membuat berbeda, bentuk milik gadis disamping Sulli berwaqrna hijau lembut sedikit biru dan berbentuk seperti bunga mawar dengan akar rambatnya yang berduri. Gaun biru muda gadis disampingnya ini nampak begitu pas membentuk tubuh langsingnya.

"Halo, namaku Krystal, aku juga sudah menunggumu dari lama, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan sesama cenayang yang tidak mengikat pada kekuatan hitam." Krystal bertutur kata halus dengan senyum lembutnya. Krystal dan Luna bersalaman. Mata Krystal menoleh dan menemukan Amber yang tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu. Wajah Krystal merona dan sedikit menunduk.

"Ah, ayo ke sini Luna. Mau mencoba sirup berry hasil buatan desa kami? Kami akan mencampurnya dengan gandum untuk makanan Unicorn disini." Sulli mengajak Luna. Sungguh, Luna merasa sangat bahagia dan entah mengapa, ia merasa disinilah tempatnya, bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Malam itu begitu indah, pulau itu seolah disinari oleh bintang berwarna tosca. Bintang yang dibuat oleh Aleron untuk menyinari desa Oadzt. Desa seolah sedang berpesta menyambut para tamu Aleron. Penduduk disini sangat ramah dan hangat. Gadis-gadisnya cantik dan eksotis.

Aleron bilang, di desa ini beberapa makhluk juga dari keturunan manusia. Bila bentuknya mirip manusia, maka ia memiliki darah manusia di tubuhnya. Ada pula manusia yang menikah dengan sesama manusia.

Kai pikir, manusia serigala itu tidak ada dan dia menyeramkan, namun disini tidak. Manusia serigala disini memiliki tinggi badan nyaris sama sepertinya, berbulu lembut, berdiri layaknya manusia, berpakaian layaknya manusia, bahkan makan ikan dan buah-buahan.

Tadi, Kapten dari kerajaannya berdiskusi dengan kapten yang melatih armada laut untuk perang. Ia adalah berang-berang dengan pakaian tempur. Kai melupakan namanya.

Di pusat desa, ada sebuah kolam air mancur besar yang airnya terasa manis. Ditengahnya, ada patung seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang panjang hingga ke kaki yang sangat cantik. Ia memiliki sayap angsa yang sangat besar. kepercayaan dari desa ini, dia adalah Dewi Aphrodite yang menyebarkan cinta di desa ini dulunya hingga manusia bisa menikah dengan makhluk-makhluk ajaib disini.

Saat ini, di tengah desa sedang berpesta. Musiknya, makanannya, segalanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Ini adalah jamuan Oadzt untuk para pengelana, silahkan dinikmati." Aleron mengangkat gelas perunggu yang berisi anggur yang manis. Kris juga mengangkat gelasnya. Bersamaan dengan Kai dan yang lainnya.

"YEEEEEAAAHH…!" para warga berteriak senang bersamaan dengan gelas perunggu mereka yang di angkat.

Chanyeol terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki dengan mata yang besar dan tajam berwarna kuning. Seperti mata kucing. Kata Chanyeol, dia sangat handal dalam memanah dan mendengarkan musuh yang bersembunyi, se sunyi apapun. Jadi ia ingin belajar sedikit bagaimana caranya. Ia yakin itu akan berguna untuk melawan Dante nantinya.

Kai beberapa kali di rayu oleh gadis-gadis cantik, namun entah mengapa ia tak begitu tertarik. Ia sepertinya lebih tertarik adu dansa yang menggunakan kaki gesitnya dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kumis tipisnya. Lelaki itu memiliki mata seperti mata Serigala. Keduanya seperti tidak mau kalah.

Henry nampak berlomba menghabiskan kue yang nampak kenyal di hadapannya. Ia berlomba dengan Bison hitam yang menantangnya untuk menghabiskan sekeranjang kue itu.

Para prajurit juga berpesta sejenak, ada yang berdansa, ikut andil dalam bermain musik, hingga ada yang melakukan aksi adu kuat panco.

Kris mendekati Aleron, ia hendak berbicara sedikit. Aleron tersenyum.

"Pangeran, aku tahu kenapa kau mendekatiku. Aku tahu kita tidak bisa berpesta seperti ini sekarang mengingat kondisi kerajaan kalian, tapi aku berjanji besok kita akan menyelesaikannya. Kita akan berlatih untuk bertempur melawan musuhmu, sama seperti yang di ucapkan Nan." Ujar Aleron menenangkan Kris yang nampak gelisah dan seolah tak bisa menikmati jamuan yang sudah disiapkan Aleron. Kris menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Ia meminum anggurnya dengan sekali tenggak.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, pesta jamuan itu telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Para prajurit kembali ke tempat mereka diperbolehkan tidur.

Semua sudah tertidur kecuali beberapa penjaga yang sudah ditugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga. Meskipun bintang tosca itu menjaga tempat mereka, Aleron berspekulasi kalau keamanan harus tetap nomer satu agar segalanya tetap dalam kendali.

Henry membiarkan cahaya bulan yang terang masuk ke kamarnya, bersamaan dengan cahaya bintang tosca yang lembut. Ia tak bisa tidur.

Ia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak makan dan karena syok, ia menelan kopi milik salah satu penjaga malam.

"Sial, aku susah tidur…" desis Henry. Kelopak matanya menutup dan menyembunyikan mata abu-abunya.

" _ **Kau susah tidur..?"**_

Mata Henry terbuka dan mengedar. Ia menghela nafas. Mata abu-abunya menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Luar biasa, ia bisa menatap bintang sebanyak ini. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Bibirnya sesekali bergumam, merutuki dirinya yang seolah gila karena bisa mendengar sebuah suara didalam pikirannya.

Henry bangkit dan mengambil jubahnya. Ia keluar kamarnya dan keluar dari rumah yang sudah disediakan oleh Aleron. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Hembusan lembut angin menerpa tubuhnya. Rambutnya berdansa dibawa angin, mata itu menutup dan menyembunyikan mata abu-abunya.

" _ **Henry…aku selalu menunggumu untuk ke sini.."**_

Mata Henry terbuka. Ia membalikkan tubuhya dan berjalan menuju bukit itu. Ia pasti sudah gila. Kakinya terus berjalan menuju bukit yang sebenarnya tidak jauh itu.

Ia mulai melewati sebuah lapangan luas dengan banyak pohon. Angin kembali berhembus. Cahaya dari bintang tosca itu bersinar lembut. Sinar bulan yang begitu terang menjadi penerangan maha alami yang meneranginya.

"Aku pasti sudah sangat gila, kenapa bisa aku menuju tempat itu.." desis Henry dengan nada setengah sebal. Ya, dia gila. Ia mendengar suara-suara mirip suara lelaki. Yang seolah berbicara padanya, dan sekarang instingnya mengendalikan tubuh juga kakinya untuk berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Ia melewati rerimbunan hutan. Cahaya lembut tetap berhasil menembus hutan itu. Henry menemukan jalan menuju suatu tempat, dan kini didepannya terdapat sebuah mansion yang pintu pagarnya dibuka lebar. Seolah membiarkan ia agar bisa masuk.

Pandangan Henry mengedar, Mansion luas yang sangat elegan. Bergaya klasik dan sangat berseni tinggi. Dan ukiran khas ini sangat unik, sepertinya ini adalah Mansion terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Mengalahkan para seniman Ardt.

Henry diam, ia menoleh ke kiri. Ia mendengar suara biola yang digesek, menghasilkan musik indah namun ngilu sekali di dadanya. Seolah berteriak kesepian, seolah berteriak kalau menunggu seseorang.

" _ **Henry…aku disini…"**_

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan, disana ia menemukan sosok lelaki yang membelakangi dirinya. Tak begitu jauh. Ia tinggi dan tubuhnya langsing. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya kemerahan. Henry semakin berjalan mendekat.

Ketika jarak keduanya hanya berjarak 2 meter, gesekkan biola yang indah tetapi ngilu itu terhenti. Henry berdebar kuat. Matanya menatap punggung yang tegap itu. Wajahnya terasa memerah.

"Akhirnya..kau datang…" tubuh itu berbalik dan menghadap pada Henry. Angin datang dan mengajak keduanya kembali menari. Rambut lelaki yang kemerahan itu terbang dibawa berdansa angin nakal.

Matanya berwarna merah sedikit hijau. Wajahnya tenang dan sangat dewasa. Ia berjalan mendekati Henry yang mematung menyaksikan wajah tampan yang begitu unik itu.

"Aku sudah lama sekali menunggumu, Henry…" ujarnya lembut dan langsung memeluk tubuh Henry yang begitu mungil dibandingkan lelaki jangkung yang memeluknya. Pelukannya hangat, mengandung arti dalam yang begitu menyenangkan. Seolah keduanya memang sepasang kekasih, seolah keduanya telah lama berpisah dan kini kembali bersatu. Pelukan itu asing, namun menyenangkan.

"Kaukah yang berbicara di dalam pikiranku..?" tanya Henry. Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum wibawanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Henry lalu kembali memeluknya.

Bukankah harusnya ia merasa jijik? Namun mengapa ia merasa…seolah dirinya lengkap, ia seolah tak butuh lagi kemewahan apapun..

"Panggil namaku..Henry…Zhoumi..panggil namaku, Henry…" bisiknya ditelinga Henry. Henry membuka bibirnya.

"Zhoumi…"

.

.

.

TBC~~

.

.

Entah efek jones atau lagi dengerin OOR pas bawaiin lagu Pierce yang di konser itu, bawaannya baper :""""""V melting~~~~~ Zhoumi emang cocok banget dengan rambut kemerahan gitu/hngg

Anyway, thanks for waiting this fict. ^^

Review please?

Sign,

Raichi.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T. perfectly T. :"V

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Panggil namaku..Henry…Zhoumi..panggil namaku, Henry…" bisiknya ditelinga Henry. Henry membuka bibirnya.

"Zhoumi…"

Pria yang memeluk Henry tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Henry. Mata abu-abu Henry tertimpa cahaya bulan yang terang. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya. Zhoumi nampaknya tak ingin Henry kedinginan. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan menjadikannya sebagai pelindung kedua Henry dari dinginnya Oadzt.

Tangan Henry begitu mungil dan pas ketika bergenggaman dengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Henry lama. Memejamkan matanya dan seolah menghirup aroma tubuh Henry yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau…siapa..?" Henry bersuara. Kelopak mata Zhoumi terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata yang eksotis. Iris mata yang tak pernah Henry lihat sebelumnya. Merah darah dan hijau seperti tosca. Henry sempat tak percaya ada mata seindah ini di dunia.

"Aku? Aku jodohmu yang diramalkan gadis bernama Luna itu, Henry…" jawabnya tenang. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Seolah mereka saling mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan. Seolah mereka memuji hasil karya.

"Tunggu…bagaimana bisa?" Henry tidak jijik, ia awalnya berniat untuk menganggap ramalan Luna itu bodoh dan tak akan menjadi nyata. Namun kini, ia merasa telah menantang Tuhan.

Ia dipertemukan dengan sosok yang sangat tampan, tenang juga nampak misterius. Dan debaran di dadanya seolah menghantam dari dalam. Seolah jantungnya ingin keluar dan ingin memeluk jantung milik pria di depan dirinya kini. Ia sempat berpikir, apa benar ramalan cenayang itu akan nyata?

"Kau tahu..? aku sudah mendapat anugerah dari Tuhan untuk kelebihanku. Ya, aku cenayang dan aku tidak malu mengakuinya. Aku bisa melihat segalanya bila aku ingin, namun aku malah melihatmu. Kau yang saat kecil begitu patuh dengan kedua orangtuamu, kau yang saat itu begitu dekat dengan pangeran Kai, kau yang di kuliahi tata karma, kau yang di ajari untuk bertarung, memanah dan diajari untuk tegar. Ajaran ayahmu selalu kau ingat dan tak akan pernah kau lupakan. Aku begitu jatuh pada dirimu. Kau yang tegar, kau yang tidak mau merepotkan semua orang, kau yang melindungi Pangeranmu, bahkan ketika kau menangisi hamstermu yang hilang." Zhoumi terkekeh dengan bagian hamster Henry. Ia begitu tertawa ketika dia remaja melihat Henry yang menangisi hamster kesayangan Henry.

Henry terdiam, tidak tahu kalau lelaki didepannya ini mengetahui segalanya. Sekilas agak mengerikan, ia seperti stalker Henry.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Aku tahu ini salah, lelaki tidak boleh menikahi lelaki, aku sempat membantah kau jodohku, tetapi sepertinya Dewi Aphrodite sedang mengatur sesuatu. Ia mengatur cinta kasih didunia, dan aku tidak menyangka kau jodohku. Kau adalah satu dari seluruh yang aku inginkan…aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu sejak lama, aku sudah menantikan saat-saat ini..menantikan saat dimana kau akan ke Oadzt meski dalam keadaan kerajaanmu di serang Dante..jangan tolak aku Henry, aku mohon. Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam hidupmu perlahan.." mata merah tosca itu menatapnya. Tak membiarkan Henry mengeluarkan ucapan untuk meyakinkan Zhoumi kalau Henry bukanlah jodohnya.

Namun ia salah. Ia menunduk.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu, Zhoumi…kita sesama lelaki…aku..aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan…aku takut kau tidak bisa menerimaku setelah kau tahu segalanya tentangku.." Henry berujar lemah. Zhoumi tersenyum. seolah pria ini mengerti Henry.

Ia menggenggam tangan Henry dan mengecup puncak kepala Henry. Dahi keduanya bersatu. Henry terkaget ketika tiba-tiba seperti potongan kecil mirip ingatan melintas di kepalanya.

Disana, ia melihat dirinya bersama seorang anak kecil bermata abu-abu namun berambut merah. Sedang tertawa disebuah ruangan. Ada Zhoumi yang sedang memainkan piano dengan senyumnya.

Henry membuka matanya dan menatap Zhoumi kaget, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat di dalam pikirannya. Zhoumi tersenyum. Seolah Zhoumi membagi sesuatu ke dalam pikiran Henry.

Zhoumi membelai pipi kiki Henry. Merasakan betapa halus kulit Henry, betapa chubby pipi itu, menatap mata abu-abu Henry yang berkilau seperti permata ditimpa cahaya. Bagai kepingan pedang yang berkilat. Menggoda iman pemedang manapun untuk menyimpan hanya untuk diri sendiri. Tangan kanan Zhoumi menarik dagu Henry dan mendongakkannya sedikit agar Henry dapat melihat Zhoumi lebih nyata. Mata Zhoumi menatapi bibir merah jambu milik Henry. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Jangan tolak aku.." bisiknya.

Dan sebuah kecupan tak bisa dihindari. Tak dapat dipungkiri. Henry tidak tahu darimana asalnya, namun ia seolah mendengar bunyi biola yang digesek dan piano yang dimainkan. Menjadi sebuah musik lembut untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

Kai bangun di pagi buta. Ia mendesah lelah dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Kamar ini memang bukan dirinya, namun kondisinya tidak buruk dan sebenarnya tidurnya nyenyak. Ia hanya mendapat mimpi buruk sedikit hingga ia lebih memilih terbangun.

Tubuhnya berkeringat. Kebiasaan dirinya, ia tidur topless. Mungkin bila kau melihat dirinya sekarang, pikiran-pikiran aneh akan menghampirimu. Ia menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Banyak pikiran bertebaran didalam kepalanya. Dimulai dari Dante, pengorbanan Ibu Kris, dan jodohnya.

Ah sial, jodoh ya.

Kai tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan mendapat ramalan yang mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menjadi pecinta sesama jenis. Ia akui, ia belum (atau mungkin tidak?) tertarik pada wanita saat ini. Padahal, kalau mau dibilang dia tidak usah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan gadis mana pun. Bukan sombong, tapi apa kurangnya dia? Wajah dirinya tak rupawan? Jangan bercanda, tidak ada satu pun pelukis yang mengatakan wajah Kai tidak rupawan. Atau sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengatakan ia tidak tampan.

Tubuhnya tidak indah? Apa otot yang cukup ini kurang? Entahlah, Kai juga sempat bingung. Ingatannya memutar ucapan Luna.

" _ **Nasibmu sungguh luar biasa, Pangeran….kau dan Pangeran Kris akan berada dalam sebuah petualangan luar biasa dalam sejarah kedua belah pihak kerajaan. Jodohmu…dia bukan dari Pandora…dia berasal..ah tidak..dia tinggal dibalik rerimbunan hutan yang jauh dari Pandora..dia sangat indah..suaranya sangat indah. Suara yang akan menenangkan hati siapapun ketika mendengarnya. Mata besarnya akan menyihirmu meski dia adalah seorang yang polos dan tak pernah dijamah oleh kejahatan atau liarnya nafsu…kau akan langsung jatuh hati ketika bertemu dengannya.."**_

Sialan, Luna sepertinya benar. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan berpetualang hingga ke Negeri bernama Anm ini? Bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang luar biasa. Maksud Kai, apa ada bison yang berpakaian baju zirah dan minum anggur? Bicara seperti manusia normal? Apa pernah kau melihat seorang gadis dengan mata yang keduanya berbeda warna?

Kalau setengah dari ucapan Luna saja sudah terjadi..artinya..kemungkinan (atau bisa jadi pasti? Entahlah, Kai bingung) ramalan soal dirinya tentang jodohnya adalah lelaki itu benar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau 'dimasuki' kalau memang aku adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Maaf, tapi harga diriku akan terluka." Kai seolah berceloteh sendiri. Ia menatap langit yang sudah mulai cerah. Ia bahkan melihat beberapa warga desa yang disana sudah mulai beraktivitas. Ia melihat ada seorang pria dengan rambut ikal sebahu sedang membawa keledai miliknya yang membawa 2 karung dipunggung keledai itu. Lelaki itu memiliki tanduk domba. Kai melihat lelaki itu berjalan menuju arah kota. Sepertinya akan berdagang.

Kebetulan kamarnya ada di lantai dua dan menghadap ke desa. Kai tersenyum.

Dikejauhan, Kai seolah melihat seekor kuda hitam yang besar. Sedikit tidak normal. Berbeda dengan kuda pada umumnya. Kuda hitam itu memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang. Kai bisa melihatnya dikejauhan. Kai bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarnya, menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Kai bisa melihat satu sosok? Atau dua orang yang menaiki kuda hitam besar itu. satu sosok dengan jubah hitam namun kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala. Kai bisa melihat sosok berambut cokelat gelap yang ada dipelukannya. Dipeluk dari belakang dengan sosok yang pasti lelaki itu.

"Henry?" Kai bertanya kecil. Kai sedikit kaget. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan ramalan Henry yang diberikan Luna. artinya…ramalan itu akan jadi nyata.

"Ah sial! Aku tidak mau di 'masuki'! Sialan!" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya dan langsung mengambil jubahnya. Ia ingin membersihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Kris nampak tengah diam dikamarnya. Menikmati cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk ke jendela kamarnya. Ia memainkan kalung pemberian ibunya. Ingatannya memutar ketika ia masih kecil.

" _ **Kris, apa kau lelah nak? Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Memanah dengan jarak 60 meter memang sedikit sulit. Ayo istirahatlah, ibu akan meminta pada pelayan untuk membuatkan teh."**_

" _ **Tidak bu, tidak masalah. Aku ingin menjadi penerus sempurna untuk ayah. Menjadi Raja yang setara dengan ayah."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ibu, berhenti memelukku, aku berkeringat. Dan lagi, aku sedang berlatih pedang. Para pengawal dan pelayan menatapi kita, bu."**_

" _ **Apa masalahnya, Kris? kau anakku, wajar seorang ibu menyayangi putranya. Sebuah pelukan ketika anaknya berlatih tidak masalah, bukan?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Selamat ulang tahun, Kris. Ibu menyayangimu. Jangan dengarkan isu orang-orang yang tak mengenal dirimu. Kau tetaplah anakku. Anak yang paling aku sayangi."**_

 _ **.**_

Kris meneteskan airmatanya. Ia tidak pernah serapuh ini ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama ibunya.

 **.**

" **Ibu, ketika aku menjadi Raja apakah kau akan terus berada disisiku?"**

" **Ya, ibu akan selalu berada disisimu. Bahkan ketika di hari kau akan menikah. Tidak peduli siapapun pendampingmu, bila ia bisa membahagiakanmu, ibu akan merestui kalian.**

 **.**

"Kau berbohong bu…" desis Kris. Mata Kris terbuka. "Kau berbohong bu…kau mengorbankan dirimu…kau menghilang.." desis Kris. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam. "Aku akan membunuh Dante untukmu…tunggulah, bu.." desisnya. Kris bangkit dan segera mengambil jubahnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan pedang milik Kris.

"Selamat pagi, Kris." sapa Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berlatih, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja. Ada musuh yang membunuh ibuku." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dingin. Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Kawan, aku tahu kau begitu membenci Dante. Tapi berlatih dengan andalan emosimu sekarang tidak pernah akan berguna. Kau lupa ucapan Maria? Dia yang mengajarimu tentang keseimbangan emosi?" Kris diam mematung mendengar ucapan tangan kanan sekaligus saudaranya itu. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti sekali, tetapi apa yang dia ucapkan barusan adalah fakta. Tidak akan pernah berguna berlatih apalagi bertarung mengandalkan emosi.

Kris nampaknya begitu membenci Dante.

Chanyeol menatap warga desa yang nampak sibuk berlalu lalang. Ada yang berdagang, menyanyi, dan yang lainnya. Tapi apa yang dilihat Chanyeol berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa tujuan Dante..?"

"Kakak?" Chanyeol menoleh ketika menemukan Luna. Ia nampak mengenakan gaun putih lembut yang tanggung. Tanpa lengan. Rambutnya di ikat setengah dan ada sebuah bunga mungil berwarna merah di telinganya.

Luna membawakan teh dan roti yang nampaknya masih hangat.

"Kau harus sarapan. Aleron bilang denganku dia akan mulai mengajari kalian semua tengah hari nanti. Amber akan menjemput kalian dan membawa ke hutan Anm." Luna berujar sembari menuangkan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan status saudara jauh Luna ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menerima minuman beraroma lembut dan segar itu dari Luna.

"Hm? Tengah hari? latihan macam apa yang dimulai tengah hari?" Chanyeol nampak heran dengan ucapan gadis didepannya itu. Luna mengedikkan bahunya. Selama Chanyeol berada di Pandora dan berlatih dari kecil, tidak ada latihan yang dimulai tengah hari.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum tengah hari kakak, aku akan mulai ikut dengan yang lainnya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua." ujar Luna dengan senyum riangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menyeruput minuman yang dituangkan oleh adiknya itu. Teh dengan aroma lembut namun menyegarkan. Ada rasa pedas segar dan sedikit manis, sepertinya bukan manis akibat gula. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Luna untuk minuman ini, tetapi rasanya sangat menenangkan.

"Dia sepertinya sangat senang disini."

.

.

"Pangeran Kai…ini..adalah Zhoumi." Henry memperkenalkan pria disampingnya. Pria dengan wajah tenang dan rambut merah menyala.

"Salam kenal, Pangeran penerus kerajaan Ardt. Kau bisa memanggilku Zhoumi. Aku adalah…ya..katakanlah aku seorang seniman yang tinggal sendiri sejak aku masih kecil untuk menunggu Henry." Ujarnya. Kai sempat sedikit kagum melihat mata yang sangat eksotis itu.

"Jadi… kaukah..? cenayang yang diramalkan Luna?" tanya Kai dengan nada bersahabatnya. Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Ya, aku adalah cenayang yang diramalkan oleh seorang cenayang sebagai jodoh Henry." Jawab Zhoumi. Kai mengangguk seolah mengerti. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan untuk sejenak. "Ah ya, aku rasa jodoh kalian akan datang. Tidak lama lagi." lanjut Zhoumi dengan senyumnya yang misterius.

Sudah Kai duga lelaki itu akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya pusing sejak ia mendapatkan ramalan dari Luna. Kai menarik lengan Zhoumi dan sedikit menjauh dari Henry. Zhoumi sedikit kaget. Sepertinya tidak mendapat bayangan dari kemampuannya akan mendapat tindakan mengejutkan dari Kai.

"Hey, kalau ramalan itu akan terjadi dan aku mendapat jodoh pria, apakah aku akan di 'masuki' atau aku yang 'memasuki'?" Kai mulai bertanya frontal. Henry tak tahu percakapan dua makhluk didepannya saat ini.

"Ah…itu..hahahaha…aku rasa kau yang harus menentukannya nanti, Pangeran." Ucap Zhoumi dengan sedikit tawa hambarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan macam ini dari Pangeran yang sangat disegani oleh Henry.

"Zhoumi?" Zhoumi menoleh dan menemukan Amber yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis dengan ajah cantik namun misterius dan anggun. Amber nampak membawa keranjang berisi ikan-ikan dan tepung serta beberapa sayuran juga buah, terlihat cukup berat. Sementara gadis dengan gaun selutut disampingnya membawa keranjang berisi madu dan sepertinya membawa sedikit gandum yang akan digiling. Masih utuh.

Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Amber!" Zhoumi tersenyum. Amber tersenyum cerah.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu dan berlatih bersama? Sial, kau semakin tinggi, kawan! Terakhir kau ingin menunggu seseorang yang akan datang dari Pandora untuk menjadi jodohmu, benar?" Amber nampak senang sekali melihat sahabat yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya…" Zhoumi melirik Henry. Wajah Henry sedikit bersemu. Dan segaris senyum simpul tercetak di wajah Amber. "Apa Victoria masih bersama dengan Nickkhun?" tanya Zhoumi. Amber mengangguk.

"Ya, aku dengar sehabis perang melawan Dante mereka akan menikah. Tenang saja, Nickkhun tidak akan mengecewakan wanita yang kau anggap kakak itu." Jawab Amber. Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan gadis disebelah Amber. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku rasa kau juga akan menikahi gadis disampingmu kawan, bukankah itu ucapanmu saat berlatih pedang bersama Tuan Aleron? Sebelum aku pergi?" wajah gadis disamping Amber memerah sempurna. Wajah Amber juga bersemu lembut.

"Ck, aku membencimu Zhoumi."

"Kembali, Amber."

"Ah… aku lupa.." Amber mendekati Kai. "Pangeran Kai, Tuan Aleron mengatakan mulai tengah hari kalian akan berlatih bersama dengan Tuan Aleron. Sebelum tengah hari, persiapkanlah fisik kalian. Kalian akan dibawa di hutan Anm dan berlatih disana." Amber memberikan informasi pada Kai. Kai diam dan mengangguk.

Ah, sudah tiba saatnya ternyata. Ia akan berlatih dan merebut kembali kerajaannya dari Dante.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal itu. Krystal, ayo. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Gadis disebelah Amber mengangguk lalu mengikuti Amber.

Zhoumi tersenyum misterius. Dan hanya ia yang tahu arti senyumnya. Meski Kai dan Henry tak melihat senyum misteriusnya.

"Ah…Henry, maukah kau menemaniku bertemu dengan Tuan Aleron? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya." Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya pada Henry. Henry mengangguk. Ia membungkuk kecil pada Kai dan mengikuti Zhoumi naik di punggung kuda hitam milik Zhoumi dan berlalu pergi.

"Hah, dasar..harusnya aku simpan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Ck, memaluk-"

"A..AWAS..!" Kai benar-benar tidak siap ketika ada kelinci yang cukup besar menerjang dirinya hingga jatuh. Terduduk. Kelinci itu besar sekali, kalau Kai perkirakan tubuhnya seukuran dengan seekor anak anjing yang akan dewasa dan beratnya mungkin ada 20 kg.

Kelinci putih itu melompat dari tubuh Kai dan melarikan diri. Cukup cepat.

"Ma..maaf..anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang. Kai merasa sedikit pusing diterjang dengan kelinci seberat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Kai tidak melihat sosok yang menanyai dirinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi mengejar kelinciku lagi. A..a.. Aliana!" sepertiya seorang pria. Kai menoleh dan menemukan punggung lelaki yang menanyainya tadi. Lelaki yang sangat mungil dengan rambut hitam yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya mentari.

Kai bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya. Semilir angin menerpa tubuh Kai tak lama setelah ia bangkit. Menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, menjilat kulitnya yang tak dilindungi helai pakaian yang dikenakan Kai. Ia diam dan menatap lelaki yang menghilang tadi.

"Perasaan apa ini..?" desisnya yang menanyai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hwala! :"V akhirnya selesai chapter 6. Duh ngebayangin joumi jadi tjakep, kek karakter anime yang sering Rai tonton :"V ada yang bisa nebak dari anime apa Rai dapet inspirasi joumi rambutnya merah? :"V

I need you review for my fiction.

Mind to review?

Sign,

Raichi.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris nampak duduk bersandar pada batang pohon rindang yang menghalangi dari siraman cahaya mentari yang sudah di atas kepala. Kris menghela nafas berat seolah menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Kai nampak menggigit ranting kecil. Tubuhnya berada di atas rumbut lembut dan di lindungi bayang batang pohon yang besar. Henry ada disampingnya. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Chanyeol berada tak jauh, sedang bersenandung kecil. Senandung yang terdengar merdu dan hanya dia yang tahu darimana asalnya senandung kecil nan merdu itu.

Mereka belum memulai latihan, mereka masih menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang akan memimpin latihan mereka.

"Maafkan aku karena kedatanganku sedikit lambat, tuan-tuan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yang awalnya menyambut mereka, seorang pria penuh wibawa yang menjanjikan akan adanya latihan siang hari ini. Disampingnya ada seorang perempuan dengan perawakan fisik yang unik. Dan disamping wanita itu ada seorang pria yang perawakannya sangat Henry dan Kai kenal.

Wajah yang perawakannya seperti campuran. Matanya mirip sekali seperti mata kucing. Berwarna kuning emas yang berkilauan. Rambutnya pendek di atas bahu sedikit dengan warna dark violet. Ia memiliki telinga kucing berwarna ungu kehitaman. Tubuhnya langsing dan padat. ia memiliki ekor khas kucing berwaarna sama seperti telinganya. Wajahnya tenang, dingin dan terkesan angkuh.

Dan bisa di tebak?

Disebelahnya adalah Zhoumi.

"Prajurit kalian sudah di latih dengan Amber. Kalian! yang melatih kalian adalah saya. Panggil saya El. Saya adalah salah satu murid Tuan Aleron..saya akan melatih fisik kalian bersama teman saya, Tuan Zhoumi." Zhoumi tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit. Bola matanya yang berwarna semerah api yang membakar bara menatap Henry dengan penuh kelembutan. Tak ayal membuat pipi itu memerah.

"Saya hanya menepati janji kepada kalian, tamu dari Pandora. Berlatih lah, hingga waktu yang ditentukan untuk pembalasan siap kalian hadapi.." Aleron tersenyum. ia membungkuk sedikit dan pergi. El menatap mereka.

"Saya hanya diberi sedikit waktu untuk membuat kalian siap menghadapi musuh kalian. Kita tidak tahu kapan Dante akan melakukan penyerangan..atau banyak hal akan terjadi kedepan. Sebelum kalian siap, kita akan bermain sebuah permainan yang akan mengukur sekuat apa fisik kalian." Ujar wanita dengan nada tegas itu. Tangannya menjentik dan sebuah bola emas secara mengejutkan langsung ada di tangannya. "Zhoumi." Panggil El. Zhoumi mengangguk. Dari balik jubahnya, Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir dengan pasir berwarna biru lembut.

"Kita akan bermain penjahat dan pahlawan. Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 2 kelompok. Kris dan Kai, lalu Henry..bersama Chanyeol." Ujar Zhoumi. Matanya menatap mata abu-abu Henry. "Tugas kalian sangat mudah. Kalian di beri waktu 2 jam yang artinya seluruh butir pasir ini habis. Kalian harus menangkap nona El dan mengambil bola emas yang ada ditangannya, bagaimana pun caranya. Kalian harus mengejarnya, bila ia merasa terdesak ia akan melawan kalian. Kalian harus melawannya hingga ia menyerah dan mengembalikan bola emas itu, kalian bisa gunakan cara apapun, siapkan rencana yang matang untuk mengejar musuhmu. Sangat mudah." Jelas Zhoumi dengan senyum ramah yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan dari wajahnya. Kris menunduk kecil.

"Cih.." ia berdecih kecil. El langsung menatap Kris. Telinganya sangat peka untuk menangkap suara Kris yang seolah tidak suka dengan penjelasan dari Zhoumi.

"Ada yang salah, Tuan Muda Kris?" tanya El langsung pada intinya. Kris menatap mata El dengan berani.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Nona. Kami disini bukan untuk bermain kejar dan tangkap, tapi untuk berlatih. Dante tidak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan latihan yang sebenarnya adalah permainan anak-anak. Tolong jangan berikan aku omong kosong ini." Kris berujar tenang namun tegas sekali. El tertawa kecil. Ia melempar bola emasnya pada Zhoumi dan Zhoumi menangkapnya. Ia memang sedikit tidak siap dengan tindakan dari El yang baginya sangat cepat.

"Kau sombong sekali, anak kecil bau kencur." El menatap tajam. Ia berani menatap mata Kris tajam. "Kau tahu apa yang membuat Pandora dengan mudah di ambil alih oleh Dante? Karena penerusnya bau kencur seperti kalian! Kalian lemah!" Kai nampak sedikit panas mendengar ucapan pedas dari gadis dengan perawakannya mirip kucing ini. Ia menatap El dengan tidak senang. Kris pun juga demikian. "Kau terlalu sombong, 'Kris'." El menekan namanya. Kris diam.

"Apa maksudmu kucing?" Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau Kris sebenarnya sedang stress dan dia emosi.

"Oh..maksud saya adalah…Dante lebih kuat dari kalian. Kalian jauuuhhh di bawah Dante, dan kau mengatai kau tidak butuh latihan dari saya? Baiklah…baik..saya paham.." El mundur dan sedikit melempar kecil bola emas itu lalu jatuh kembali ke tangannya seolah tanpa beban. "Saya ingin bukti kalau kau memang tidak butuh latihan dari saya, artinya kau bisa melalui latihan dari saya dengan mudah, bukan? Rebut bola emas ini, maka SAYA akan mencium kakimu, Pangeran Kris. Kalau sampai besok kau tak bisa mendapatkan bola ini, kau harus tunduk pada saya! Karena kau bahkan tidak mengerti saya atau mengetahui masa lalu saya! Saya yang sudah di percayakan oleh tuan Aleron." ujar El dengan wajahnya yang menantang. Kris masih memandang tajam. "Zhoumi!" Zhoumi mengangguk. Jam pasir itu mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya lembut berwarna biru. Jam itu membesar dan melayang tinggi.

"Jam pasir itu sengaja melayang dan berukuran besar agar kalian bisa melihat dari seluruh penjuru hutan ini." Zhoumi diam dan berkonsentrasi. Di telapak tangannya terdapat pendarah cahaya lembut berwarna merah. "Ketika cahaya ini aku lempar ke langit dan hancur, itu tandanya kalian sudah harus mengejar Nona El." Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia melempar cahaya itu dan cahaya itu langsung melayang ke udara dan hancur layaknya kembang api. El langsung meloncat dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari.

"Sial! Kejar!" Kai langsung berlari. Kris tidak percaya dan berdecih. Ia langsung berlari mengikuti Kai. Chanyeol menatap tajam. Ia berlari sekuat mungkin.

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil menatap 2 kelompok kecil yang mengejar El.

Kris bukan sombong, ia tahu itu. Kris hanya masih terpukul karena ibunya telah pergi dan ia masih terpukul karena kerajaan dan tempatnya tinggal, yang sudah diwariskan untuknya hilang oleh penyihir tanpa alasan jelas menyerang mereka.

Sementara El adalah seorang gadis yang dipercaya oleh Tuan Aleron. Zhoumi paham betul El. Ia adalah komandan pasukan tuan Aleron. Gadis muda yang tangguh, kuat, sedikit egois dan kasar. Ia sebenarnya berhati lembut namun kelembutan hatinya tidak di mengerti hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang. El adalah gadis yang cerdas tapi ditutupi oleh mulutnya yang agak tajam. Ia paham betul apa yang ia lakukan, termasuk latihan mereka sekarang. El ingin mengukur setahan apa fisik mereka. Setahan apa stamina mereka, mereka harus di uji dari yang paling dasar karena El bukanlah gadis yang memberikan latihan tanpa porsi dan pilihan yang tepat untuk siapa yang ia latih.

Semilir angin lembut menerbangkan helaian surai merah Zhoumi. Zhoumi sedikit melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah… Pangeran Kai, ya…." Bisiknya kecil. Ia mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. "Kita lihat, apakah mereka memiliki fisik kuat atau tidak untuk latihan Nona Elly selanjutnya." Desis Zhoumi dengan senyumnya agak misterius.

.

.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Kai mengelap keringatnya. Sialan. Mereka sudah berlari selama setengah jam tapi tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita itu. Ia melompat, berlari dan bersembunyi dengan sangat hebat.

"Hah…" Kris berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia belum pernah mengeluarkan begitu banyak staminanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berlari di hutan yang ada di daerah gunung, otomatis menanjak dan mengharuskan ia mengeluarkan segala stamina tubuhnya.

"Kris…aku rasa…kita tidak bisa melakukan ini berdua. Kita harus berpencar. Karena bisa jadi kalau kita berpencar kita akan mendapatkan bola emas itu." Kai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Kris masih diam, tak mau mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kris?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kita di permainkan, Kai?" tanya Kris. Kai diam menunggu Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. Kris membelakangkan poninya. Membuat helai rambut pirangnya kebelakang. "Apa gunanya kita dilatih seperti ini? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengalahkan Dante!" Kris berteriak frustasi. Kai mengernyit.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga tidak senang dengan latihan ini tapi aku baru sadar, dengan kita berlari seperti ini aku bisa merasakan fisikku belum bugar seperti yang aku pikirkan. Tidakkah kau sadar?" tanya Kai. Kris diam. Kai menepuk bahu Kris. "Kawan, aku tahu kau masih terguncang untuk ibumu. Kau masih memikirkan wargamu, tanggung jawabmu…karena itulah kita harus lebih kuat, kawan. Baiklah, aku akan ke sana, kau ke situ. Kita akan bertemu satu jam lagi disini." Ujar teman yang dulunya dari musuh kerajaannya. Kai menepuk bahu Kris dan berlari sesuai arahan yang ia ucapkan. Kris tersenyum kecil dan berlari kecil menurut arahan Kai.

.

.

Kai masih berlari kecil. Keringatnya sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa staminanya sudah sangat berkurang.

"Ah…pangeran dari Negeri Ardt. Negeri dengan seninya yang paling tinggi di seluruh Pandora. Hingga menurut legenda para Dewa menyamar menjadi manusia hanya untuk menikmati tiap sudut keindahan dan seni ukir rumitnya yang begitu rumit. Anda kelelahan?" tanya sebuah suara. Kai diam dan mendongak. Ia menemukan Nona El dengan seringai kecilnya. Ia duduk bersandar di salah satu dahan tebal pohon besar yang sangat rimbun. Ia berdiri dan melompat menjauh.

"Hey!" Kai menjerit dan langsung berlari mengejar wanita dengan perawakan anggota tubuhnya milik kucing. Ia semakin kuat berlari. Sial, perempuan itu terlihat semakin gesit.

Kai langsung ambruk dan menatap langit. Waktu terus berjalan. Sialan…ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Kakinya sudah benar-benar terasa perih karena ia berlari. Ia seolah menyadari arti penting latihan dari

Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali. Ia sangat kekurangan air sekarang. Ia butuh air.

"Sial..aku merasa sangat kehausan." Kai bangkit. Ia menelan sedikit salivanya. Berharap salivanya dapat sedikit mengobati rasa haus yang berlebihan ini. Ia menenangkan sedikit dirinya dengan helaan nafas dan memejamkan matanya. ia di ajari oleh salah satu orang di kerajaannya. Mengajarinya untuk percaya pada sekitarnya. Dan kini ia bisa mendengar, tak begitu jauh darinya ada suara air terjun yang jatuh.

"Oh..great.." desisnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mengikuti suara air yang jatuh. Kai berbelok dan menemukan rerimbunan pohon dan sebuah batu besar. suara air terjun itu semakin jelas. Kai tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bis-" ucapan Kai terhenti. Ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Sebuah suara yang sangat lembut. Seraya kesejukkan setetes embun yang keindahannya tersimpan di dalam khazannah. Seraya menyejukkan segala perasaan yang keringnya seperti negeri yang bertahun-tahun tak mendapat hujan. Kai mendekat dan ia bisa menemukan sebuah tempat, tepatnya air terjun yang mengalirkan air menuju sebuah sungai yang entah akan berujung kemana. Air itu cukup deras dan disana, Kai bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu lembut itu.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Ia bernyanyi lembut namun nada-nada itu menyayat hatinya. Kai tahu itu. Tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan adalah negerinya seni dengan para penyanyi, seniman dan lainnya. Lagu itu seolah menarik dirinya untuk menanyai lelaki itu, apa yang dilakukan dunia padanya hingga bernyanyi se sakit itu.

Lelaki mungil itu berhenti bernyanyi.

"Permisi.." Kai menginterupsi lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki mungil itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan cemas.

"A…a..halo..ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya lelaki mungil itu. Kai bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya polos dengan hidung yang tak begitu mancung. Rupa wajah yang begitu halus. Bola matanya berwarna onyx yang polos dan cemerlang. Bibirnya berbentuk hati yang sangat terlihat kissable. Tubuhnya mungil dengan kulit putih sedikit langsat yang nampak begitu halus. Tubuh mungil polos dengan suara lembut yang Kai bisa tebak selalu menyanyikan lagu yang mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarkannya.

"Ah tidak…aku hanya kesini untuk minum sedikit." Ucap Kai yang seolah menjelaskan pada si mungil yang berhenti menyanyi itu. Kai dengan segera mengambil air dari aliran sungai itu dan meminumnya. Airnya sejuk dan membasahi kerongkongan kering Kai. Lelaki itu memandangi Kai yang tengah membasuh tubuhnya sedikit hingga air yang sejuk nyaris sangat dingin itu membasahi tubuh Kai yang cukup terasa panas.

"Anda…adalah pangeran yang menjadi tamu tuan Aleron?" tanya lelaki mungil itu. Kai menoleh dan menatap mata bulat yang seolah membius siapa pun yang menatapnya.

Kai mengangguk.

"Ya…hanya salah satu tamunya.." jawab Kai seadanya. Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk. Ia masih menatapi lelaki mungil yang sedikit nampak..bersedih? "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu kaget dan menatap Kai.

"A..apa? ma..masalah..? tentu saja tidak, tuan." tanya lelaki itu sedikit kikuk. Mata hijau Kai menatap mata onyx polos itu. Lelaki itu diam dan menggeleng pelan. Dan Kai sangat pintar untuk menjawab kalau lelaki itu pembohong.

"Satu hal yang aku pahami dari penduduk disini, mereka suka berbohong." Ujar Kai. Ia melepaskan pakaian atasannya, menampakkan otot perut, dada dan lengan yang begitu sempurna dengan balutan kulit tan yang nampak mengkilap dengan keringat dan air dingin yang membalut kulitnya. "Kau tahu? Suaramu sangat indah, tapi suaramu bercerita kepada siapa pun yang mendengarnya kalau kau menderita. Kau menyimpan banyak rasa sakit dan kesepian juga kekesalan pada dunia tempatmu berpijak. Suara manusia itu sama seperti mata. Kalau tak setiap orang yang memahami dirimu, mereka tak akan peduli pada mata dan suaramu." Jelas Kai. Lelaki itu menatapi Kai yang tengah membasuh tubuhnya sambil sesekali meminum air segar itu. Rambutnya yang basar dengan keringat kini bercampur dengan air. Rambutnya di sisir ke belakang oleh Kai.

"Aku…tidak berbohong, Yang Mulia Pangeran…" jawab lelaki itu seadanya. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap ke langit, tepatnya ia menatap jam pasir besar yang menunjukkan sisa waktu yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Tidak tidak, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan 'Yang Mulia Pangeran' seperti yang kau sebutkan. Aku sedang 'setara' denganmu. Aku cuma tamu." Ujar Kai. lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang bahkan Kai tak bisa pahami.

"Sepertinya anda sedang berlatih bersama Tuan Aleron atau mungkin dengan orang-orang kepercayaan tuan Aleron..semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan dewa-dewa menyanyikan lagu paling indah untukmu, Tuan.." ujar lelaki mungil itu. Kai tersenyum.

"Kai. Panggil aku Kai." ujar Kai. "Dan namamu?" tanya Kai. lelaki itu tersenyum cerah. Sangat cerah hingga Kai bisa merasakan seperti dentuman maha dahsyat menghantam dadanya dari dalam.

"Kyungsoo." Jawabnya dengan senyum cerahnya. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah…sampai jumpa denganmu lagi besok disini, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya lalu kembali berlari. Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu sedikit kaget.

"E..eh?! Besok?!" Kai sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan lelaki dengan paras manis dan lembut yang ditemui oleh Kai. Mata Kyungsoo menatap sehelai pakaian berwarna putih. wajahnya sedikit bingung.

Kai berlari menjauh dari lelaki itu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah batang pohon besar. Kai sedikit terengah namun rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Kai menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdebar. Kai masih menatap langit.

"Kau kenapa, Kai?" tanya Kai yang masih menikmati debaran menyenangkan yang menghantam dadanya dari dalam. Kai tersenyum sambil menyentuh dadanya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Sial pakaianku tertinggal." Desisnya. Tapi Kai terlalu gengsi untuk kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallooww~!

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update fict picisan macam Pandora. Banyak kesibukan dan sempat sakit. Sakit demam, sempat dikira Demam Berdarah dan sempat kena penyakit hati (read : galau X'D)

Thanks for read my fiction. Really really so much love for everyone who read this fvckin fiction dan terlebih lagi yang sudah me review. ^^

Oh ya, Rai sempat ke perpustakaan di kota tempat Rai sekarang tinggal buat bikin fict ini dan sempat diliatin sama seorang cewek pas lihat Rai banyak nulis refrensi buat nulis fict ini. Sempat bisik-bisik ama temennya. Dan nyengir nyengir. (sempat dikira Rai resletingnya turun dan bisa malu warbyasah X'D

Oke, I'll make it clear.

Rai tinggal sekarang di Yogya karena kuliah disini. Rai sempat ketemu cewek itu di perpustakaan Graha Pustaka. Mungkin kalian yang di Yogya bakal ketemu Rai dan tempat favorit Rai ya Graha Pustaka. ^^

Once again thanks for read my fiction and please give some reviee for this fiction.

Lots of love,

Raichi.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Pandora

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : main pair adalah KrisTao dan KaiSoo, tapi seluruh couple bakal muncul dan kebagian. Harap sabhar :"V

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 2 kerajaan besar dengan Pangeran penerus tiap kerajaan. Sebuah kejadian mengharuskan kedua pihak harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan dan semuanya. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua berkumpul di tempat semula sebelum mereka harus mengejar sang wanita dengan perawakan kucing dengan nama El. Keringat sudah membanjiri mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka berlari di hutan yang lebat cukup melelahkan. Medan yang mereka tempuh sungguh melelahkan.

El mendekati Kris yang wajahnya nampak lelah namun berusaha sebisa mungkin agar lelah itu tak keluar.

"Kau tahu? Kesombongan bukanlah cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan musuhmu. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk mencium kakiku, atau menyuruhmu untuk tunduk denganku sekarang, waktumu masih lama." El menyeringai sedikit. "Istirahatlah! Setelah makan dan istirahat 15 menit, kalian akan aku latih lagi!" teriak El lalu berlalu meninggalkan semua yang ada disana.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Kris.

"Kawan, ayo kita istirahat sebentar." Kris mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar ajakan dari Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ucapan El sedikit melukai harga dirinya. Mereka berjalan mendekati Luna dan beberapa gadis dari desa tempat mereka tinggal untuk sementara ini.

"Henry, kau kelelahan?" tanya Zhoumi yang mendekati Henry. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah itu mengelap keringat dari sang tangan kanan Pangeran Ardt. Wajahnya yang merah karena berlari terus menerus semakin bertambah merah tanpa perintah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zhoumi." Jawab Henry singkat. Lelaki dengan warna rambut dan mata yang 'terang' itu menatap Kai yang kembali tanpa pakaian atasan. Ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Pangeran Kai? Kemana pakaian atasanmu?"

Kai dibuat bisu dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Semuanya memperhatikan dan baru menyadarinya.

"Yah..aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya saat aku melihat sungai untuk minum sedikit." Jawab Kai seadanya sambil membuang wajahnya. Zhoumi mengangguk kecil namun seringainya yang masih terpatri di wajahnya tak bisa hilang, membuat Henry sedikit mengernyit melihatnya

"Kakak dan yang lainnya, ayo istirahat. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Ujar Luna yang membawakan nampan berisi gelas dengan aroma yang sedikit manis. Mereka semua membawa gelas yang dibawakan oleh Luna untuk mereka.

Kris menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya. Oh, madu dan air. Biasanya ia akan meminum minuman seperti ini bila sudah berlatih cukup keras. Dan biasanya ia akan menambahkan lemon bila perlu. Ia jadi teingat ibunya membawakan potongan lemon yang di masukkan dalam mangkuk berisi madu. Ibunya bilang, untuk menggantikan energinya.

Kris duduk disalah satu bangku dan masih berpikir tentang ucapan El. Otaknya kini memproses tentang, bagaimana cara agar ia bisa memenangkan bola yang membuat dirinya merasa terluka harga diri. Wajahnya nampak lebih serius dari biasanya.

Siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan ini, kemungkinan akan tersenyum. Kalian bisa melihat Kris yang serius, Kai yang entah memikirkan apa, Chanyeol yang berdiskusi dengan Henry dan Zhoumi serta para prajurit yang juga beristirahat.

Semilir angin lembut menerbangkan rambut mereka, mengajak helai tipis sebagai surai itu menari sedikit. Kris menghirup hembus angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa, angin itu seolah membawa bisikkan ibunya.

Hari itu, semua berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Malam merajai dunia dibagian yang lain ketika sudah saatnya bagian dunia yang didatangi untuk istirahat. Ketika yang lainnya tertidur, satu tubuh tak bisa tertidur karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Tubuh itu adalah Kris.

Kris berpikir tentang bagaimana cara agar harga dirinya semakin tidak terluka akibat gadis berperawakan kucing itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus melatih fisikku." Desisnya pelan. Ia bangkit perlahan, mengenakan pakaian yang ia temukan dan langsung berjalan diam-diam menuju hutan tempatnya tadi siang berlartih bersama dengan rekan-rekannya tadi.

Rekan?

Ya, Kris sudah menganggap mereka rekan, bukan hanya teman ataupun 'keluarga'. Pikirannya masih fokus. Ia pernah belajar mengenai sebuah latihan fisik yang menggunakan seluruh ketahanan fisik dan kebugaran fisik. Tapi karena tempat yang tidak begitu memadai dan ayahnya yang terlalu menjaganya, latihan dengan menggunakan seluruh kemampuan dan ketahanan fisik itu hanyalah angan yang tak akan digapai.

Kris tidak menyangka ia akan menggunakannya disini.

Ia sudah masuk ke hutan itu.

Ia duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada alam yang ada di sekitarnya. Berdasarkan apa yang ia pelajari, sebelum mengenakan seluruh kemampuan, pikiran, jiwa dan tubuh harus satu pikiran dan selaras engan kondisi.

Sayangnya, tidak setiap saat ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk fokus dan merasakan alam. Ada kalanya situasi genting menyerang hingga menenangkan diri dengan waktu setidaknya setengah jam bukanlah hal bijak.

Kris merasakan hawa dingin yang menyenangkan, bukan dingin tepatnya namun sejuk. Suara air yang beriak dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, dan langkah kaki telanjang yang masuk ke dalam air.

Tunggu sebentar, langkah kaki?

Kai membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang ia rasakan. Riakan air, gesekan daun yang ditimbulkan oleh angin, suara kodok dan hewan malam.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap rimbunan pohon yang mengeluarkan aroma alam yang sejuk. Tanah yang gembur berwarna hitam, suara hewan malam. Riakan air yang berwarna seperti keperakan karena memantulkan cahaya bulan/

Kris berjalan pelan dan menyingkap akar gantung yang jatuh bagaikan tirai dari hutan.

Disana, Kris bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan paling eksotis yang pernah dia lihat.

Danau kecil yang airnya jatuh dari air terjun yang tak begitu deras. Pepohonan rimbun dengan akar gantung yang entah mengapa seolah berkilauan redup. Kunang-kunang nampak berkedip redup sesekali mengelilingi tubuh di tengah danau kecil itu. Tubuhnya menghadap sang bulan seolah menantang sang Luna untuk beradu cahaya manakah yang akan redup lebih dulu.

Sepertinya tidak dalam. Hanya sepinggangnya.

Ia membelakangi Kris. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sehitam tinta. Lebih pekat dari malam. Seolah melambangkan kegelapan namun penuh ketenangan yang akan hinggap di batin mana pun yang bersedia menerimanya. Helaiannya nampak halus. Angin yang lembut pun dengan gampangnya sesekali menerbangkan helai rambutnya.

Kulit kuning langsatnya dibasahi oleh air-air yang butirannya menempel pada tubuhnya. Punggungnya nampak kokoh namun rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan saat itu lah Kris baru tahu kalau lelaki pun kadang bisa sama indahnya dengan lukisan wanita.

Tunggu sebentar, lelaki?

Ya, lelaki. Apel Adam di lehernya sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Matanya sayu dan menatap kosong. Hidung mancungnya yang memperindah perawakan wajah dan bibir yang mengatup berwarna pink pucat. Rambut di dekat area wajahnya basah.

Dadanya bidang, namun masih lebih kalah dibanding dengan Kris. Tubuhnya seperti bentukan dari alam, tidak buatan karena latihan ketat milik Kris. Tubuh milik sang Pangeran sedikit bergeser karena ingin melihat keseluruhan wajah sang lukisan hidup itu.

KRAK..!

Sial, Kris. Kau menginjak sesuatu.

"Siapa disana?!" wajahnya membelakangi cahaya, Kris tak bisa melihatnya jelas. "SIAPA DISANA?!" kenapa dia terdengar begitu ketakutan? Kris keluar dari semak tinggi yang menutupi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku..jangan takut, aku tak akan mencelakaimu." Bulan kali itu bersinar lebih terang. Mata Kris yang eksotis langsung tersiram cahaya bulan. Angin dengan gampangnya langsung menerpa tubuhnya hingga menerbangkan helai rambut Kris.

Tubuh di hadapan Kris kini disinari cahaya bulan dan cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang entah mengapa langsung bergerumbul datang dan seolah menjadi lampu-lampu kecil yang hinggap di setiap pohon.

Kris bisa melihat wajah seolah pahatan tangan Dewa. Tangan terbaik.

Wajahnya berbentuk oval namun sedikit gembil di bagian pipinya. Matanya tak besar, malah terkesan tajam. Namun mata itu menawarkan kelembutan di antara remang cahaya bulan. Kris bisa melihat mata sehitam malam itu berkilat memantulkan cahaya dari bulan dan kunang-kunang. Meski di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata berwarna sedikit gelap, justru kantung mata itu semakin menambah keunikan wajahnya yang jarang dimiliki siapa pun.

Hidungnya mancung sekali. Memperhalus pahatan wajahnya. Bibirnya tak tersenyum, namun justru Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa bentuk bibir alami miliknya.

Bibirnya seperti milik kucing. Berwarna pink lembut namun sedikit pucat. Tubuh bagian atasnya tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Tubuhnya tak berotot banyak, namun justru sempurna untuk imejnya. Tubuhnya terkesan langsing.

Entah mengapa, sekitarnya menyempurnakan dirinya.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan berasal dari desa. Kau orang baru." Pria di depan Kris ini langsung menanyai pertanyaan yang dirasa agak sedikit menusuk dirinya. Sang Pangeran sedikit tersadar dari pikirannya yang sempat menghitam dan nyawanya sempat keluar sebentar.

"Well...ya..aku memang bukan dari desa ini..pendatang lebih tepatnya." jawab Kris seadanya. Pria di depannya hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris.

Tunggu sebentar! Dia tak mengenakan atasan, kemungkinan ia tak mengenakan juga yang di bawah.

"Tu..tunggu! apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Mendekatimu." Jawabnya singkat yang matanya seolah tersenyum menatap Kris, sedangkan yang bersangkutan mulai sedikit mundur karena menahan malu dan ingin menegur kuat namun bingung harus bersuara. "Hahahaha, bercanda." Lanjutnya kemudian lalu kembali ke tengah air dan mengambil air di telapak tangannya dan mengusap ke wajahnya. Seandainya ini pagi, siapa saja akan jelas melihat kalau wajah sang Pangeran yang acap kali disebut Pangeran es di kerajaannya, Pangeran yang di didik keras dan kehadirannya menghadirkan banyak gosip, yang biasanya bahkan ketika berdansa akan dengan santai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang semua gadis dan tak akan merasakan apapun, kini wajahnya sukses merah.

"Aku tidak begitu biasa dengan kehadiran manusia atau penduduk desa di malam hari disini. Mereka menghormati privasi makhluk sepertiku, Tuan. Bisakah kau kembali?" tanya lelaki berparas anggun dan misterius itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, 'makhluk sepertiku'? memangnya kau ini apa? Jelas kau manusia." Ujar Kris dengan nada tinang miliknya. Sangat melawan dirinya yang biasanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi, maka aku yang akan menghilang."

"Tunggu!" lelaki berparas anggun itu sedikit terkaget dan menatap mata Kris.

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rasa namaku tak akan penting untuk kau ketahui, Pangeran." Jawab sang lawan bicara. Kris sedikit kaget juga lelaki di depannya tahu kalau ia seorang pangeran tanpa harus Kris menjelaskan darimana dirinya atau siapa dirinya.

"Kalau memang namamu tidak penting, mengapa kau ada di dunia ini?" tanya Kris. Lelaki di depan Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang menatap sayu namun seolah ingin tertawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan tidak sengaja."

"Tidak ada yang namanya 'tidak sengaja' di dunia ini, semua sudah di atur." Timpal Kris. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum.

"Tidak heran kau adalah Pangeran, tutur kata dan etikamu sangat terlatih. Meski kau keras kepala, egois, dan tak mau menampilkan sisi rapuhmu. Bahkan ketika yang terbaik dari Tuhan untukmu kembali lagi padaNya." Tutur lelaki di depan Kris. Kepalanya menatap langit dan jemarinya masuk ke dalam air.

Kris tidak pernah merasa kalau ia menceritakan hal yang cukup sensitif seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Kau berbicara soal hal yang sensitif pada pemilik hal itu, maka itu sangat penting."

Lalu lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa karena matamu baru saja menceritakannya."

Kris mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu? Mataku? Jangan bercanda." Lelaki di depan Kris kini menatap Kris kembali. Matanya berkilat violet dan ia tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutmu...apa seluruh penduduk disini manusia 'biasa' sepertimu?" tanya lelaki itu. Aahh...Kris tahu maksud lelaki di depannya ini.

"Jadi..kau bisa membaca manusia lewat mata mereka?"

"Ya, tapi itu kalau hanya saat-saat tertentu dan kondisiku memungkinkan." Ujarnya sambil bermain dengan sedikit air. Kris memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Tidakkah kau kedinginan?" Kris melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, airnya sangat sejuk. Aku betah berlama-lama dengan airnya. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa setiap saat seperti ini." Ujar lelaki manis itu lalu mengambil air dan membasuhkan kembali ke wajah-

TUNGGU!

Apa tadi?! Kris anggap dia manis?!

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Hutan ini adalah rumahku. Semak, pohon, tanah yang gembur, air, bebatuan adalah rumahku." Jawabnya sambil menatap langit lalu tersenyum tatkala semilir angin menghembus tubuh keduanya.

Kris bersandar pada sebuah batu besar dan menatap lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba, Kris merasa ia mengantuk hingga tak lama pria tampan itu tertidur. Tidur nyaman yang pernah ia rasakan kalah dengan rasa nyaman yang ia peroleh sekarang.

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Kris tertidur.

"Dasar, harusnya ia kembali. Apa tujuannya ingin merasakan energi alam sekitarnya?" tanya lelaki manis itu dengan senyumnya.

Ia memejamkan kepalanya hingga tubuhnya disiram cahaya violet. Tak lama, lalu cahaya itu pudar. Ia menatap tubuh Kris yang masih terlelap. "Selamat tidur, Pangeran egois." Pamitnya lalu tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air dan hilang.

Sekitar 20 menit setelah lelaki manis itu menghilang, seorang lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan datang dengan membawa selimut. parasnya tampan disiram cahaya bulan. ia adalah Zhoumi. sang cenayang yang mengaku sebagai jodoh Henry yang sudah lama menunggu sang abdi tersetia milik Kai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan peri hutan yang memiliki darah manusia dan duyung, Pangeran Kris. Tao memang peri yang bisa membawa rasa nyaman, Pangeran." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Selimut itu diselimutkan pada tubuh Kris dan ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan tubuh Kris.

.

.

.

TBC  
OOLLLAAAAAAAA...!

Gimana? Gak kerasa banget sweet momentnya ya? :"D

Habis ngerjainnya tiap sahur terus sih, jadinya sambil ngelawan ngantuk juga -_-

Oh ya! bagi kalian yang udah add akun fb Rai, disitu ada pesan untuk kalian yang sudah read, review dan support fict Rai.

I love you guys!

Please read and review!

Sign, Raichi.


End file.
